A Father to a Few, A Mother to Us All
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: You ever want your story to be written by someone else? You ever want to see your ideas written in front of you? Then come one and all to see it happen. Submit your ideas to me and I'll write you a story of your very own. A genderbend and pregnant Naegi with any father of your choosing. Sounds weird right? The rules are in the chapters and there's no limit, let's have some fun!
1. A Word from Our Writer

A Word from our Writer, A Challenge Accepted.

Hi everyone! It's me! Your least favorite fanfiction writer with something totally unfinished for you to read! YAY!

 _ **(Audience is silent)**_

Ok I kinda deserve that I suppose. Not that I blame any of you for forgetting about me, it's just that I keep procrastinating and forgetting and I have a job and blah blah blah blah blah, shit like that.

 _ **(Audience throws a tomato)**_

So instead of doing the normal routine of having you all wait in suspense for a chapter that I'll get to "eventually" I found out a way to get you people results as soon as possible.

 _ **(Audience is confused about the statement but most are calling bullshit and instead throw a cabbage at my head. I use the matrix and do the Neo dodge and yet somehow I still get hit in the face)**_

Alright now, I'm going to ignore the fact you still hit me after I did the Neo move and continue on with the idea ok? Anyways I decided to make this fanfiction a sort of a competition and a collaboration between us so as to give you all the best story possible. That's right both me and you are going to make this story together and here's how it's going to work.

After you're done reading this chapter I want each of you to write down a setting and basis for the story you want me to write and submit it to me via private message or comments. Now you might be wondering

" **Wait, so this bastard is letting me write whatever the hell I want and he's going to make it for me?"**

Well my friend you are only partially right. You see if you take a look at the title of this fanfiction, you would see a few key words that should give you a small hint as to what I mean. "A Mother for the People." So from that you guess that the story has to be about something motherly right? Well if you did believe so then congratulations! You get my thanks and appreciation. If not…anyways moving on. There are going to be some parameters that you all are going to have to follow for the little deal of ours to work out. You might see this as some rules you have to follow. Naturally I don't have the power to punish you for breaking the rules but I can ignore your ideas and move on to the next person. That will be your punishment MWAHAHAHAHA!

 _ **(Audience throws more food)**_

Where the fuck are you people getting this stuff?! Did you all go to the supermarket and buy food just to throw at me?!

 _ **(Most of the audience nods and a few flip me off)**_

Well thanks that was lovely. Now if I could just move on with this little shtick of mine we can get over this.

Now the rules of this fanfiction are simple really.

 **1\. Makoto Naegi will be a female in these stories. This rule is non-negotiable.**

You see Naegi is going to be the mother or mother too be (she's pregnant) in this story and will for the most part be ONE of the main characters. For the most part the story will be through the perception of the father but she will still be an important part of the story.

 **2\. The father of the child will always be male. This rule is non-negotiable**.

For the most part this rule shouldn't be a big deal but I must make sure we are all on the same page here for this to work. Two women cannot impregnate each other naturally, it's unfortunate I suppose for some looking forward to it but it's the truth. So there will be no story of Naegi being impregnated by another female.

 **3\. The father can be a genderbend version of a female character in the series. This rule shouldn't really be negotiated. In fact, it really isn't much of a rule at all but whatever**.

This might confuse you all since it is a contradiction for rule #2 but rest assured it is entirely different. You see, I wanted to make sure that, just like the whole "mpreg" (male pregnant) stories out there, that everyone keeps in mind that two people of the same sex cannot reproduce. So to counter this I'll allow any female character that you wish to pair up with Naegi to be genderbend so as keep rule #2 from being broken. Also only the pairing will be genderbend and not anybody else. This is just so people won't get confused on what character is what.

 **4\. The story must be noted to be either pre-despair, post-despair, or AU in setting. This rule is non-negotiable.**

This is something that will be helpful to both me and you so as not to make any sort of mistakes in your vision. I'd rather not have to disappoint you by taking away your ideas so make sure to give me a generalization of the setting before we continue.

 **5\. The genre of story must be included with the idea. This rule IS optional.**

Technically you don't need to tell me what kind of genre you want since I can probably figure it out with just the setting but never the less it would be nice to make sure I don't make any mistakes.

 **6\. Ideas for stories may be posted in the comments of the fanfiction however any collaboration between me and you must be through private messaging. This rule is non-negotiable.**

Having to bounce back and forth between comments and private messaging would be a little distracting for me and I'd rather not have to add more work than needed ya know?

 **7\. I will post which Idea I will use for the next chapter in another separate chapter. Please don't spam the comments or my private messaging for more ideas. This rule is non-negotiable.**

Kinda self-explanatory but might as well add it to the list. I don't think getting flooded with ideas would be very helpful to anyone so let's just try to keep things clean ok? If you don't know what I mean by "separate chapter" it means I will add another incredibly small chapter to tell you all what idea I am using and maybe add in the idea description of it should the creator allows it. If not, then I will keep quiet about it and just give the name.

 **8\. If I cannot decide on what story to pick I may open a vote between to you to help decide what you want to see. Please don't flood me with new ideas when I post the vote. This rule is non-negotiable**

This one is easy. Simply vote in the comments of what story you want and nothing else. No more adding a new story or I might just ignore it by accident, even if it's a really good story. So let's not discourage anybody alright?

 **9\. If you want to give criticism on the chapters of the story than make sure you entitle what chapter you are reviewing. This rule is non-negotiable.**

This is simply a way for me to filter through the ideas and read your criticism without skipping it over or losing it within the other stories. I would very much appreciate it. If you want, you can also tell me via private messaging. Whatever works for you will work for me.

 **10\. Be respectful of other people's ideas. This rule is non-negotiable.**

I know that most of you don't need to worry about this one but still I feel it needed to make sure there is no bad blood between us. You can come after me but DON'T go after each other. Just because yours didn't get picked doesn't mean it is a bad story, it's just not one I want to do at the moment.

 **11\. Any ship is welcome. This rule is non-negotiable.**

I'm not some horrible monster that's going to judge you on what your preferences are. If it is something you like than that is more than enough reason to write it. Don't feel like you have to constrict yourself because you're afraid of judgement.

 **12\. The story must have a rating similar to the fanfiction search engine. This rule is non-negotiable.**

I have no problem writing smut but not everyone wants to read a sex story when they're at work. Give me a rating and I can make it fit your taste. The ratings can be found in the search engine if you don't know where to find them.

 **13\. Some stories may be more than one-chapter long. Please be patient until I have finished with the one I am writing before you expect me to write another. This rule is non-negotiable.**

I'm not a miracle worker people, please remember that.

 **14\. This story will never have an ending, don't expect me to write one. This rule is non-negotiable**

This is a story that will go on and on and on until people forget or get bored of it. Once everyone is sick and tired of it and nobody wants it then I will make a concluding chapter thanking all of you for your love and care and that will be the end. Until then this story will live on so long as somebody has an idea for me to write. That's not to say that each individual chapters won't have an ending because that would be silly now wouldn't it.

 **15\. This story revolves around romance. Please expect it to have some sort of romantic feeling between characters. This rule is non-negotiable.**

Naturally you all have the choice to add what kind of genre you want but for the most part this story will be romance. Now you can add another genre such as humor or horror or adventure and the like but romance will more than likely be a factor.

 **16.** **Naegi's female name will be Mako Naegi. This rule is DEFINITLY non-negotiable.**

Coming up with new female names for Naegi is pointless, might as well just stick to one and leave it at that. I will however write the genderbend names of the female characters before or during the story to avoid confusion.

Alright now that should be everything I wanted to cover for the rules. I can't wait to read the wonderful ideas you all have in store for me. Good luck to you guys and with that I hope you have a nice day.

Peace!


	2. The Very First Winners!

**The Very First Winners!**

Hello everyone it is I, your master of ceremonies RainyDayAnime here with an important announcement. We have the very first winners of this new collaborate fanfiction! Everyone congratulate the winners on their job well done and make sure to check out their work while you're at it. The winners will get their ideas to be made first to the list of my choosing and will now be given the proper respect they deserve.

Our first winner, and first story on the list, is a writer by the name of "Fallenstreet01" who sent in a fluff romance fanfic between the characters Mukuro Ikusaba and Mako Naegi. Now for those of you who don't know this particular ship is commonly referred to as Naekusaba, just as a little head's up to those who are interested.

Oh and heads up again for this next part. Since "Mukuro" is a unisex name it will still be used to address this genderbend character. Hopefully this will make things easier to follow along. If not then please leave it up to the creator to make the change, this is just as much their work as it is mine.

As of now the title is still in debate, but considering the tone of the story set up I may use something funny to fit the scene. I really hope that it will be something to look forward to.

For our second story it comes from another writer named "shadow gumball of death" whose idea proposes the lord of all despair shacking it up with the lady of hope herself. That's right ladies and gentlemen this pairing is between the infamous Jun Enoshima and Mako Naegi in a romantic drama. It will be filled with all sorts of fun with a few twists and turns as we go along.

This story already has a title in place so don't worry about a thing. I won't reveal it now because I don't want to spoil too much but suffice it to say the creator agreed to use the name I picked out so that is what it will be until a change occurs.

Now I bet your wondering why I choose one story first over the other when I came to this decision. The answer is quite simple actually. You see, while I love both stories I have to take into account how long each story is going to have to be so I can cover everything in a timely manner. I loved both stories and I will work on them both, however in terms of the shortest story I would have to go with "Fallenstreet01" This idea is something I can make in approximately 2-3 chapters while the idea proposed by "shadow gumball of death" would take much longer. Both are great ideas but I also have to take consideration of everyone else reading so as to prevent any boredom in waiting.

I hope you all look forward to these great new stories and remember to check out each writer work to see more about them. Also be free to add any story ideas you want in the comments if you want, just remember I will be focusing on these other stories before I can get to yours. Please understand. With that said, thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy.

Peace!


	3. Baby Grenade Part 1

**Heya, heya, heya everyone. How are you doing this fine day? Wow? Really? That bad? Sorry to hear that man. Hopefully this story will make your day suck a little bit less. If not, then blame the guy behind you. No reason just because he's there. Anyways, Danganronpa is property of Spike Chuusen and all of it's affiliates. Enjoy!**

Baby Grenade Part 1

The sounds of gunfire echoed in the air, bodies falling left and right, screams of bloody murder shouted admits the chaos as soldiers pushed forward to their inevitable deaths. Rarely do the men and women know the reason for it all, the real reason. It didn't matter though, for some it was simply a duty, a means to an end.

Mercenaries, or private contractors as they are formally called, were always sent on the front lines. These men and women were ones without loyalty to anyone, only themselves. They killed for money, sometimes hired to kill the ones who had recently hired them a few days before. It didn't matter if it was men, women, or even children caught in the crossfire. Nothing stopped them from achieving their goal. Not even their morals, or for the most part, lack of thereof.

However, there were a few of them who had more to fight for then just a paycheck or the mindless killing. Some of them had friends, families, or even lovers back home waiting for them to return. These few were either talented enough to get the job done without being killed or very lucky enough to have a position away from the fighting. Things such as logistics or strategizing or deployment of other mercenaries within the company. Anything to give them a chance to see their loved ones again.

Still these few never lasted too long, usually ending up dead or retiring from duty. It was a standard to avoid getting close to someone in this line of work. The less you care about someone the less it hurts when they're gone. Even within the same company, mercenaries rarely cared about each other. As far as they were concerned, anybody around them was either a meat shield a means to get money. Nothing more and nothing less.

Yet, within the chaos there stood one man. A lone wolf amongst the carnage, surveying the area for the next kill. He was quick, he was clever, he was strong, and he was merciless. To him there wasn't anyone worth his time, there was no one worth sparing, if they got in the way of his bullets then that was their problem, regardless if they were innocent or not. There was nothing that could stop him from his objective. He was unbeatable, unrelenting, unfazed by anything, had never failed a single assignment and didn't look like he would fail one now. Truly, he was the ultimate soldier.

To those who heard of him, he was a demon who skills outclassed most men in the entire world in terms of combat.

To those who knew him, he was simply Mukuro Ikusaba, awkward conversationalist and boyfriend to one of the most incredible women in all of Japan.

It was strange how things turned out like this. No one knew how a guy like him ended up with a girl like her. She was kind, she was gentle, she was loving, hell she was probably the only woman in the world that would ever take a chance on him. He, the man who was presence was a pure terror on the battlefield was somehow blessed to be with a woman who honestly and truly loved him. For Mukuro this love of hers was as wonderful as a dream that he prayed would last forever. For her, this love for him was simply a reality. Her name was Mako Naegi and she was a woman who made this lone wolf feel not so alone anymore.

Every day he felt lucky to have her in his life. What started off as a high school crush turned into something so much more. It made him smile every time he thought back to those days, when he was still a teenager and had no idea what he was doing. When the woman he loved had pushed her way into his heart and showed him what it meant to feel loved. He remembered it all on that cold winter's day many years ago.

It all started off with an errand really. His sister Junko had asked him to go fetch some coffee for her while she stayed and watched some movie. Although annoyed he was kicked out of their apartment it didn't matter too much, he was always happy to do what Junko told him. He was only lucky to grab a coat before Junko shoved him outside. Literally she shoved him outside…. with her foot…. while wearing high heels…that he got her for Christmas…. and then threw out a window…. and somehow hit a girl…. that he had to beat up and take back because for whatever reason Junko wanted it. It was a very strange Christmas.

As he walked toward the shop he looked around and saw all the decorations for the holidays. Colors of red and white littered the stores and pictures of big men in red suits handing out gifts to small children. The stores were open with sales on items that didn't save any money and people rushing around to buy gifts to prove that they care even if it was just for show. He wasn't being pessimistic or anything, it's just the way things were sometimes. He'd be lying if he said there weren't some good people out there, in fact he knew many people that were good people. However, there was one special person that came to mind.

Mako Naegi, a girl in his class that sat across from him from him was the ideal definition of a good person. She was humble and affectionate, tolerant and helpful, she talked to everyone and listened to them too. Even though she was in a school for the elite and talented, she had no special talent to speak of. Her enrollment was due to a lottery the school had started and it was only a coincidence she ended up in his class. She had average strength and average smarts, with average skills and average looks. Yet with all her average features she was one of the most liked people in the class. The girl who had nothing special about her was one of the most special people in the class. And she was the girl he was in love with.

Oh yes, he knew it was strange for someone like him to be in love with another. Ever since she smiled at him at the beginning of the year he was smitten. Nobody had ever smiled at him before, at least not like that. Normally people that sent any sort of smile his way were sneers or smug looks that was meant to demean him but Mako was different. She cared about the people she was with and her smile showed it, even when it was to someone like him.

However, it wasn't just a smile that won him over. She would talk to him during study hall or during lunch, doing most of the conversation while he sat there and listened. Sometimes he would talk but he was always afraid of acting awkward around her so he kept his answers short and to the point. It didn't bother her though, she knew he wasn't much of a speaker and she didn't mind keeping the conversation going. It was wonderful for him, if only his insecurities didn't get in the way.

Mukuro continued his trip to the coffee shop. His little trip down memory lane killed some time so it wouldn't be long until he made it to his destination. A part of him wondered how exactly he was going to make it back to Junko with the drink still warm but he'd figure that out when he got there. Right now, getting inside and warming up sounded much more appealing than getting the drink.

A few moments later he found the shop, noticing a small group was already inside and ordering. Mukuro mentally groaned, even though the group was small it would still take a while before he could order. So much for getting Junko's drink in a quick time.

As he walked inside the coffee shop he noticed something interesting with the group. They were his classmates, all waiting in line for their drinks. There was Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami in the back of the group, both girls talking about some random topic that probably involved exercise or doughnuts. In front of them was Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Two "brothers" that were always hanging out despite being exact opposites. They were usually with Chihiro Fujisaki but for some reason the small teen wasn't with them. Or maybe he was and Mukuro just didn't see him but it wasn't a big deal. In any case Mondo's big stature blocked his sight from anyone else in front of him, so judging how long it would take was pointless. He could only hope none of them noticed him so he didn't have to talk to them. It's not that he hated them, he just didn't care enough to like them.

"Ikusaba?"

A soft voice called him. The mercenary mentally swore at his bad luck. He didn't want to talk to anyone but now he didn't have a choice. If he was rude and said nothing they might keep bothering him until he noticed and at that point the others would notice him too and that would be a pain in the ass.

Mukuro turned to face the voice only to see the face of his crush staring back at him. If he wasn't already used to hiding his emotions he would seriously be freaking out right now. Out of all the people in the world why did Mako have to come to this particular shop?! Why?!

"Oh, it is you! I almost didn't recognize you. How've you been?

Mako smiled. Mukuro could feel his cheeks heating up. How was it that this girl only had to smile to make him feel so nervous? If anyone back at Fenrir found out about this then he would never live it down. At that point he'd have to kick the collective shit out of them to defend his manliness and thereby lose his job which would suck because being a mercenary got him a lot of money.

"I've been well Naegi, thank you."

A simple and courteous response. Nothing to make him look stupid.

"That's great, that's great…"

"Yeah…"

A small silence passed between them. Not what Mukuro was expecting really. Usually Mako would be talking about whatever topic there was, whether it be video games, movies, food, music but for some reason she didn't say another word. This was by far one of the more confusing moments he had with her. He hoped she didn't expect him to continue the conversation because that was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"Hey Ikusaba, do you mind if I talk to you about something? In private."

Finally breaking the awkward silence, Mako motioned to the outside to talk. Whatever it was must have been important for him to go out in the cold again but he saw no reason not to trust her.

"Uh sure."

Mako walked out and held the door open for him. Kinda opposite of what he wanted to do for her but whatever. Once they were outside Mako turned to face him. The moment her eyes met his, a heavy blush formed across her cheeks and she looked away. He could see her fiddling with her hands as if to figure out what to do with them.

"Are you ok?"

Mako flinched.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. I've never really done this before so I don't know if I can say it right."

Taking a deep breath Mako looked him in the eye her face starting to blush.

"Ikusaba, I…I….I"

Mukuro leaned in closer.

"Ireallylikeyou!"

The words leaving her mouth were so fast it had all joined together to form one. Even so Mukuro heard it plain as day. It must have been a funny sight to behold to anyone watching. Mukuro Ikusaba, the man who had kept a near constant poker face stood there in the cold with his jaw dropped, his eyes wide, a blush so deep it could be considered a fever, and a posture so stiff he might as well have been frozen. Oh yes, Junko would have a field day.

"W-What?!"

His mind was slowly trying to process the words that came out of her mouth. Was he imagining it? Was he so in love with this girl that he just assumed she confessed to him? Was any of this real? Was he going crazy? He prayed to whatever god out there that it was the former because he had no idea how deal with being the latter.

"I said I like you."

Her voice was soft but clear.

"I've always like you. You're cool, you're strong, … you're handsome."

Mukuro's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. Never once has he ever been called handsome, not once. Not from his colleagues, not from his classmates, not from his family, not from anyone, although to be fair if anyone in the first two groups did so then it would be very creepy. In fact, if Junko's teasing were any indication it was that he was anything but handsome, or even attractive in any way. Whether it was his freckles or his hair or whatever, Junko made it clear that he was, more or less, ugly.

"You're all these things but the one thing I like most of all is just that…"

Mako took another deep breath.

"I have fun spending time with you."

Now that was something no one was expecting. Mako was the fun one, she was the life of the party. Every time someone was sad or bored she would jump on in and try to make them feel better and turn things around. So, for her to say that he was good company was a little if not very strange.

For him, the words fun and Mukuro weren't normally in the same sentence. He was quiet, unfeeling, apathetic, hid his emotions, and was more than willing to use deadly force if needed. He didn't make friends, he didn't hang out, he wasn't a good conversationalist, in fact nobody besides Mako and Junko ever tried to get to know him, at least not on their own. Without Mako the others would have stayed away from him entirely. After all, nobody would feel safe being in the company of a killer.

"Naegi…do you really mean it?"

Mako body went stiff. It was obvious she was nervous. In fact, it looked like she was shaking she was so nervous, although that was probably more attributed to the cold than anything else. Still, she looked him in the eyes and with a small smile said the words he was hoping for.

"Y-Yeah, I do."

"Naegi I…"

Now was the time. He had the girl he liked confess to him, they were alone with very little chance of being interrupted, and he had the most perfect opportunity to do it. He would tell Mako how he felt. He would be a man, face his fears, and tell Mako just how much she meant to him. He would do it!

"I-I-I like you t-too."

Wow! Really? Really?! That's how he responded?! With a stutter and a slightly cracked voice?! Are you serious?!

"Really? You do?"

Mako was beaming with happiness. All the stress of her confession appeared to be washed away in an instant and replaced with an ecstatic. It gave him confidence to see her like this. Now he can truly say how he felt about her.

"Yeah, I always loved you Mako."

That comment stopped her cheering but her face looked more of surprise then disgust. This was the first time he had ever said her first name and with such kindness and passion too. Her blush redder then before as she waited for him to say his piece.

"You were the first person to ever treat me as something more than a weapon. You were always so nice to me, even when I told you I was a mercenary, even when I told you I killed people for money, you were still nice to me."

Mukuro took in a deep breath to steady himself. He was passed the point of no return and he didn't want his nerves to get the best of him. He would say what he felt and he would have no regrets.

"I always thought I was just some random guy you talked to in class. That you would never have an interest in someone like me. For once…. I'm happy I was wrong."

Mako smiled and before Mukuro could react she had run up and hugged him. He smiled as he felt a special warmth flowing through his body and returned the hug of his mutual crush.

"So, does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Mako asked, not letting go of him.

"I don't know, I've never been in this situation before. Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

Mako smiled and hugged him a bit tighter.

"I think so."

"Well then I guess that's it then."

"I guess it is."

The new couple laughed as they stood there in the cold, hugging each other and simply enjoying the moment. Eventually though, they had to pull away.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Spend the day with each other? Maybe get some coffee and go for a walk.

Mukuro pondered for a moment. Did he go with his new girlfriend and have a fun time or did he wait in line and talk to his classmates about this and go back to Junko with a probably cold coffee and to be made fun of. After literally one second he came up with his answer.

"I'd love that."

It was that day that changed Mukuro's life forever. What started off with a confession later turned into a string of awkward dates, awkward kisses, awkward dancing, awkward flirting, and overall awkward situations although they both eventually got the hang of it. Surprisingly enough they didn't have many problems when they were dating. Mostly because Mako was so patient and considerate but they did have their little bumps ever now and then. In fact, according to Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, Sakura Oogami, Touko Fukawa, and his sister, he got jealous very easily when it came to Mako hanging out with the other guys. He usually responded with a death threat or a technique he picked up as a mercenary to scare them away. Sometimes he used guns and his combat knife but those didn't work so well in a school environment.

Mako of course would scold him and make him apologize when he went too far them but was ultimately able to forgive him in the end and just asked for him to please stop doing it to their friends. It didn't stop him from threatening other guys, he just did it by glaring at them instead of holding a gun to their temple or a knife to their throat. Apparently getting on the bad side of a mercenary was a stupid idea. Who'd of known, right?

Thankfully Hagakure forgave him for being hung out a three-story window by his ankles and threatened to be dropped if he ever flirted with his girlfriend again. Funny enough, it was revealed that the seer was simply going to ask his girlfriend for money to pay for a crystal ball that he broke and that he was only trying to get in her good graces. Mukuro, being the loving and understanding boyfriend that he was, responded by putting him in a head lock and nearly breaking his neck.

Anyways, there wasn't a point dwelling on that now. Both him and Mako graduated about a year ago, and have been together ever since. Surprisingly enough they even kept in touch with everyone from high school, though any chance of visits were slim. That's what happens when you're a super high school level, no time for fun. He maintained his position as a mercenary, killing people for money, while Mako went to college to become a high school teacher.

He had just walked in through the door when he heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. Without a moment to lose Mukuro sprinted across their apartment to the source of the noise. What he found was Mako hunched over the kitchen table, crying her eyes out.

"Mako! What happened?! Are you alright, are you hurt?!"

Mukuro panicked. Mako was emotional sometimes sure, like when they were watching a romantic movie, but never had he seen her this upset. Several thoughts rushed through his head but the most important one was, "what the fuck happened?!"

"No Mukuro I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?!"

The former super high school level lucky student must have realized her boyfriend was probably just worried because she laughed and held his hand. It helped him relax, if not a little bit.

"Mukuro calm down, everything's fine. It's just that I'm so happy I can't help it."

"Happy?"

It was then Mukuro realized that even though his girlfriend was in tears she had a smile that could light up a room. In fact, she looked like she received the greatest news of her life.

"Yeah happy. You know, the emotion sort of like sad but opposite?"

Leave it to Mako to try to make a joke out of it. Mukuro knew she was just helping him relax and so he rolled his eyes in amusement. Only Mako could do this to him.

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously Mako why are you so happy?"

"Well remember that time we spent together on your birthday?"

"How could I forget. We went out to dinner, saw a movie, had cake with our friends, and then we…had a very nice night."

The soldier smiled seductively at his girlfriend.

"Very nice indeed. I couldn't even walk the next morning it was so nice. If I remember correctly, you had to carry me to the shower."

She returned her boyfriend's seductive smile.

"And then we did it again."

"Yes, yes we did."

The couple laughed at the events from a few months ago, when Mako had gone through the whole day preparing the "prefect" birthday present for him. Even having a special outfit to go with it. It was sweet, considerate, and easy to unwrap and the best part of it was, it fit him like a glove. The only drawback was he couldn't use it whenever he wanted but at least it made the moments he did use it all the more special.

He was talking about sex naturally.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Mako wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood to hug her boyfriend.

"Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I love you Mukuro and that I'm really happy you gave this to me, to us. You've made me the happiest girl in the world."

She nuzzled into his chest and hugged him even tighter.

"Mako what is it?!"

There was a pause in the room that seemed to go on forever. Mukuro was in such suspense that he could hardly stand still and he sure Mako knew it. Hell, she was probably doing this on purpose! But whatever it was now he couldn't wait to hear it.

"I'm pregnant!"

Mako cheered. Though her eyes were still wet with tears the smile on her face had never been brighter. On the table next to her were three small pregnancy tests, all of them positive. She grabbed one and nearly thrusted it in his face, proving that she really was with child before kissing him on the lips.

Mako twirled around in excitement as Mukuro stood there motionless. His mind slowly trying to process the words that came out of her mouth. It repeated over and over again until finally something clicked inside him. As his feelings changed from happiness to fear to complete and utter shock a single thought wormed its way into his head and it was something that he was sure that many fathers had thought before.

I. Am so. Fucked.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay but my original paper had an error so I had rewrite this thing again. Unfortunately, once I started I kept on adding things just because I wanted to show just how much both characters cared and when the whole thing started. I didn't make it sexual (even though this is rated M) because the guy who gave me the idea didn't want it and I don't plan to for this story in particular. As for the time delay, writers block. Nothing more. Also, if you wonder why I switched between "Mako" and "Naegi" it's because of how Japanese people tend to use last names instead of firsts. I don't know why and I think it's dumb but whatever. At least expect thing to stay with the name "Mako."**

 **In any case I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review and give me any feedback you can. You can even private message me if you want, I happily accept. Whatever helps me be a better writer. Oh, and future chapters won't be as long, sorry if it's too much. I wish you guys a good day and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Baby Grenade Part 2

**Hello ladies and other people. It is I, Rainy Day Anime, coming at you all now with another part of this Danganronpa fanfiction. Now I haven't seen any bad reviews yet and the person who gave me the idea said they liked it, so I'm going to assume it was good. Hopefully I can keep the ball rolling and you guys can enjoy yourself. Danganronpa is property of Spike Chuusen and all of Its affiliates. Enjoy!**

Baby Grenade Part 2

Who would believe that it only took two words to terrify a man? It isn't a threat because that would be too easy. Most people can deal with threats by brushing them off or preparing for the worst. Even the words "I hate you" don't have any weight to it. This is because for the longest time everyone gets threatened at some point. Sometimes on their life, sometimes on consequence, sometimes on withholding something enjoyable, like sex or chocolate cake. But no, these words are nothing as trivial as withholding chocolate cake. Instead they are shocking, intimidating, and yes overall terrifying but of a different sort. It is a meaning of true responsibility. It is the fact you will become a parent.

Mukuro Ikusaba, was still staring in shock at his girlfriend Mako Naegi. Even as she danced and twirled around in excitement, expressing just how joyous this moment was his feeling didn't change at all. All he could think about were the two words she spoke to him not to long ago.

I'm pregnant!

Mukuro had never been so scared to hear those words. Nothing he did ever came close to what he was feeling right now. Not a mission, not a murder, not a slaughter, not an anything he had ever gone through as a mercenary had ever scared him in a way he was right now. At least those things were easy. Kill, kill, kill, more kill, get paid and go back to Mako for some hugs and kisses. Not that he'd ever say that last part out loud or let anybody live if he did and someone overheard but he was sure everyone would get the idea. But being a father? There was no way in hell he could ever prepare for that. No way in hell.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the choice.

"Mukuro? Are you ok?"

The voice of his girlfriend broke his focus.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Mukuro finally noticed Mako concerned expression.

"Y-yeah Mako, I'm fine…"

If there was ever a lie that was believable, this sure as hell wasn't one.

"Are you sure? You haven't said anything yet."

Her face fell.

"Are you ok with…. this?"

Mako motioned to the three pregnancy tests on the table. Mukuro had no idea what to say. He was just told he was going to become a father. One of the deadliest and ruthless mercenary's in the world was about to hear the little pitter patter of little feet running through their shared home. If he was being honest, it was god damn terrifying.

"I'm…I'm…I'm.

He wanted to say something comforting. He wanted to be confident and tell her he was incredibly happy to have a family with her, the woman he loved. He wanted to tell her she would be the best mother in the world and that he would protect them forever. But that wasn't what came out of his mouth, and that made him feel a whole lot worse.

"Scared."

One word. One word that expressed everything he was feeling. It was the truth though, he was scared. He had no idea what to do or how to do it. The thought of starting a family crossed his mind before but it was always a fleeting thought, never imagined to actually happen. Now there was no doubt about it. The three sticks on the table proved that the woman he loved, the light of his life, the person he would protect from now till the end, was carrying his child.

Mako looked at him with concern but soon she started to smile.

"I'm scared too Mukuro."

Mako grabbed one of the tests.

"I always wanted to start a family. To be a mommy that would love her child along with the man she loved. It was always a dream for me."

Mako laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"But now that it's actually happening I got to admit, I'm pretty terrified. I mean what if I'm a bad mother? What if the baby has bad luck like I do? What if-"

"Stop!"

Mako flinched when she heard her boyfriend's shout. Mukuro was surprised Mako would say such things about herself, there was no way she would be a bad mother! No way!

"Mako you would be a wonderful mother. You smart, kind, generous, sensitive, and your cooking is good. You'd be the prefect mother!"

Mako was shocked at her boyfriend's proclamation. Just a few moments ago he was nervous as hell but if there was anyone that would be a great parent it was her. He might not believe in himself but he did believe in her and he wasn't about to let her put herself down just because he had trouble manning up.

"What, only good? Jeez you sure know how to make a girl feel special Mukuro."

Mukuro snickered. Her joke might now have seemed like much but it was seriously needed. It made him feel better knowing she was still confident enough to joke. He hugged her, holding her as if to protect her from the world around her. He could feel Mako nuzzle into his chest and return his hug.

"It's weird, right? Us being parents and all."

"Yeah."

As they stood there in the kitchen hugging each other, Mukuro couldn't help but have that nagging thought in the back of his head that he was sure many fathers had before.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

Mako smiled against her boyfriend's chest. She knew he was stressing out over this, the way his body tensed up after he asked her the question. But he knew she would find a way comfort him, she always did.

"Of course, you will. You're the man I love after all."

Mukuro quietly laughed.

"How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

"Well it's true, besides you already have all the qualities of a good father."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like what?"

Mako leaned away for a moment to ponder. She had the words to say, he only hoped they were enough to convince him.

"Well you're very strong and protective for one and you're also very caring about the people around you, even if you don't normally show it. You know what your priorities are and you're very determined to get things done. I mean you haven't failed any of your missions, right? I'm sure that counts for something."

She smirked. He didn't expect her to use his job to help convince him but for some reason it was actually working… sort of.

It never crossed his mind to think of it like that, to use the brutal experiences he had as a private contractor to help him believe more in his abilities and it gave him a little hope. After all he could coordinate an entire company and take down entire platoons of highly trained soldiers with just a combat knife then he was sure as hell be able to handle this right? Then again, he had never been trained in being a father so that basically put him back at square one. Honestly using his experiences in war might not be the best comparison to use but at least it was something he could sort of, if not barely, or anything at all, compare to.

"But most of all it's because you're a very loving person Mukuro. You always try your best to make your friends and family happy and you don't ask much in return. You're a good man and a wonderful boyfriend. I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of my child."

Her words flowed from her lips like water in a stream.

"I love you Mukuro Ikusaba and I always will. I know for a fact you'll be a wonderful father, so please, believe in me."

The world around seemed to stop as Mako's words echoed in his head.

"Mako I…I…"

Before Mako could react Mukuro captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It never crossed his mind to go for it, he didn't think about pulling her closer so that he could hold her tighter, he didn't think about using his tongue gently caress and passionately meld with her own, he didn't think about reenacting the love life of his high school years, all he knew was that he loved Mako and that was all that mattered now. It caught her by surprise at first but soon she began to kiss him back. It was like when they were teenagers making out in the Mako's dorm room and having sex for the very first time.

It was fun to feel like this again. To be a teenager where it all began. But as fun as it was soon the couple had to come up from air.

"Wow, you haven't kissed me like that since the first time we made love."

He always loved how Mako never referred to their "special moments" as having sex. She always used gently terms like "making love" and "intimacy" to describe the experience. Not as dirty as he would have liked but that was fine. In the end, it made everything much more satisfying.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away."

Mako giggled.

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed it"

Mukuro laughed. The stress of having a family was still there but at least he could deal it.

"So…. What do we do now?"

"Well I guess we better tell everyone the good news!"

Naturally Mako would want to tell everyone. Honestly, he would be surprised if she didn't. She had always been honest with her friends about their relationship, never caring what anybody thought of her. Not that she told her their friends EVERYTHING about their relationship but she was definitely more open about it then he was. Whenever one of the guys from class would ask him about it he would give them simple, usually one worded, answers before dropping it. Nobody pressed him too much except Junko and even then, he was quite tight lipped about it. Mostly for the fact that his sister was a huge gossip that tended to exaggerate things just to embarrass him but also because he didn't like the attention from everyone. He was quite a personal man. However, now that Mako was pregnant there was no doubt everyone would learn eventually. It was just one of those things that was too big to hide. Not that he would mind you but the point remains the same.

But now there was a problem. Junko teasing him was nothing special and since he was her brother he would obviously tell her, it's just that she could be a little too much and go too far at times and he didn't want to deal with that just yet. He already had enough stress he didn't need more, at least no so soon after relaxing.

"Uh are you sure Mako? Junko can be very…."

"Eccentric? Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean she's going to be an aunt after all."

"Yeah, you're right."

The idea wasn't exactly appealing to him but maybe he was thinking too much into it. Junko was still his baby sister after all so he had no right to keep this from her. Besides it's just as Mako said, Junko might be excited to be an aunt. Not like she was planning to have any children.

"If it makes you feel any better I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's good, it'd be kinda strange if my sister knew before I did."

"Yeah, but you're still going to have to tell her yourself though."

Thoughts of Junko laughing at him and teasing him invaded his mind as he tried to find a way out of this predicament. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

"Crap."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. We can stop by my family and tell them the news first if you want. I'm sure Komaru would be happy to know she's going to be an aunt soon."

Mukuro breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he'd have to tell his sister eventually but at least he had a chance to prepare before he did.

"That's fine I guess. So, when do you want to go?"

Mako shrugged.

"Anytime is fine but the sooner the better, right?"

"Want to go right now?"

His girlfriend thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright let's go."

And so, the couple left to explain the good news to Mako's family. The trip would take about an hour so Mukuro took the chance to mentally prepare for what was ahead. Not that he expected things to go bad but still, better safe than sorry.

When they got there, everything went smoothly as far as he knew. Komaru opened the door, she hugged Mako, said hi to him, got their parents and then we all had a very awkward discussion about how the baby came to be and if it was planned. Well it was awkward for him because he had no idea what to say or do. He was expecting questions to him naturally but for the most part it was all focused on Mako. It made him feel a little relieved but still, all he did was smile and hold Mako's hand. Not very brave of him but he didn't know what else to do.

"So Mukuro."

Mako's father said.

"Yes sir?"

"I noticed my little Mako doesn't have a ring on her finger. You're planning to marry her right?"

The whole room was silent. Whatever conversation Mako was having with her family at that time ended and now she was staring at him.

"I-I-I...um…that is to say…I…well."

Mukuro looked around the room trying to find help from this awkward situation but could not find one. In truth, he had always thought about marrying Mako. Even back in high school when they were first dating did he imagine her walking down the aisle to be his wife. He had even been so bold as to buy an engagement ring last Valentine's Day but was too afraid to ask. A part of him justifies that there wasn't a perfect moment to ask her, that he wanted to wait for the best moment possible before popping the question but another part was that he was just scared of rejection. He wouldn't know how to deal with it if she said no. He wouldn't know how to deal with losing her. What's worse is the fact that a part of him was hoping she would propose to him. He was a grown ass man that fought in more wars and survived more battles then any one person alive and yet he was too damn afraid to get down on one knee and beg for this wonderful woman's hand in marriage.

He loved her, he loved everything about her, from her kind nature to her beautiful smile, she was the one and only woman for him, and now she was going to be the mother of his child. He hadn't planned anything but he knew he would propose to her sometime before the baby came. But now all his cowardice has caught up to him. Now was the time where he must answer the call of a man, and a father.

"Y-yes."

Mako's eyes lit up. She placed one hand over her mouth as a deep crimson blush crossed her face. He could feel his own cheeks heating up in nervousness as he desperately searched his mind on what to do next. Thankfully Mako's father noticed their hesitation and decided to help.

"So, I guess both me and you should go get a ring, right?"

The middle age man smiled. Looking at him now Mukuro can safely say he found where Mako got her trademark smile from and his mention of the ring gave him an idea of what to do next. The truth is he had already bought a ring. He got it about a week before she told him the news but never found the right moment to give it to her.

"Actually, sir that won't be necessary."

The man looked at Mukuro confused for a moment. He probably assumed Mukuro wanted to buy it himself without help or something. In honesty, he would probably say the same thing even if he hadn't already bought the ring simply to be courteous and not be a burden. That and his pride as a man would be shot.

"I already bought a ring."

Mako gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry Mako, I always meant to, I just never had the perfect moment to ask you. You deserved the best for everything you did for me and I was just too afraid to mess it up."

"Oh Mukuro."

Mako hugged her boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"Say it."

"What?"

"I want you to say it."

"B-but I don't have the ring"

"I don't care, say it."

Mukuro didn't really know how to do this without a ring but with Mako's happiness on the line, he would come up with something.

Using what little he did know, Mukuro got down on one knee and held Mako's hand. He knew he'd have to cut some parts out of the normal procedure but it would have to do.

"Mako Naegi, the woman I love more than anything else in the world, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Mako smiled, tears in her eyes from joy. Without saying anything she nodded, she held the hand that was on her own and kneeled down to kiss him. He could feel her tears stain his face as she captured his lips with hers.

"Yes."

Mukuro stared at her wide eyed in surprise. She said yes. His girlfriend had actually said yes! To say he was excited was an understatement. Quickly he stood up and hugged her, giving her a chaste kiss on the temple before embracing her. He didn't care if other people were watching and cheering in the background. It didn't matter to him. His girlfriend of four years just agreed to be his wife and it made him the happiest man in the world.

"This would have been a whole lot better with the ring but I hope I made you happy."

"Yes, yes you did."

Both newlyweds laughed. Mukuro carefully wiped the tears from her eyes as he imagined his life with her forever by his side. His daydream was interrupted however when he remembered the other people in the room. Naturally he had no idea what to say but whatever.

"Now I guess we have two important things to tell you huh?"

Mako's family smiled and congratulated them on the special occasion. Komaru laughed and gushed how lucky her sister was to have such a cool guy as a husband while the mother hugged her "baby girl" and expressed how proud she was that her daughter had found a wonderful man to love her. Her father laughed a patted Mukuro on the shoulder, expressing surprise that he had proposed without a ring but was happy that his daughter had a someone like him to be by her side. He was even kind enough to give him parenting tips if he asked. Considering everything the father had just done, Mukuro would be forever grateful. Not only had he given Mukuro the courage to propose, but also give him a chance to learn the ropes on being a parent.

He was about to ask for ideas when he saw his love approach. Quietly the father backed away as he let his daughter hold the man she would marry.

"Thank you Mukuro."

"No Mako, thank you."

"Say when we get home I think you deserve a little reward don't you think?"

"Reward? What do you- "

Before Mukuro could finish his words, he felt the lips of girlfriend gently kiss his own, her tongue teasing the entrance of his mouth as if wanting to take things one step further. It didn't take long before Mukuro knew what Mako meant.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you but me and Mako have to head out. Schedule things for the wedding, get some baby stuff, have sex, I-I mean spend time together, all that stuff."

Mukuro awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, praying that none of the family would call him out on his words and quickly left to start the car. Mako stayed behind for a bit and said goodbye to everyone before joining him.

"By everyone hope to see you soon."

As the couple left, Mukuro carefully looked at his fiancé. He knew he should focus on the road but it was just too much to not glance at her every so often. It still felt so unreal. Never would he imagine proposing in front of her family like that, without a ring no less, and still having her say yes. He was going to be a father and now a husband, both happening on the same day.

As they walked inside their apartment Mukuro couldn't help but remember Mako's words from before. With a smile on his face, Mukuro carefully crept up from behind and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. She jumped and yelled in surprise but quickly laughed when she realized what her future husband wanted.

"I believe you said something about a reward for me."

"Why Mr. Ikusaba I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure, you don't…"

"Oh, alright then, lead the way Mr. Ikusaba."

"With pleasure…Mrs. Ikusaba."

With those words Mako's eyes lit up for the second time today. Quickly she walked up and pecked him on the lips, silently telling him to hurry up and lead her to their bedroom. It didn't take but a minute.

For two hours, they stayed in that bedroom. Two hours of making love and giving her more of a reason to be happy. In all the times they had done it, there was never a time they went at it as strongly and passionately as they did.

When it was all over, he held her in his arms as she slept beside him. He thanked whatever god there was that let him have this perfect woman in his life and prayed that he'd be the best husband she deserved to be with. Although he was still unsure how he would handle the future, if Mako was by his side, he just might have a chance. And in a life like his, that's all he'd need.

 **Oh, my god everyone I am so sorry on the late post. Things like work have made me really tired and plus a few other things in my life side tracking me and hitting writers block. Point is I'm sorry. I'll try to post more at a sooner date. I already worked on the next chapter of this story and I'll get it over with quickly. There will be a maximum of three chapters more but I'll cut it down to the next chapter being the last if that's fine. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and give me comments on what you liked and disliked. I look forward to hearing from you. Also, if you want to private message me then that's fine.**

 **Oh, and regards to the person who asked me about the Mikasa's Madness story. I will be working on the next chapter and be posting it soon, probably on Tuesday.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Baby Grenade Part 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Now I bet your wondering when I actually started this chapter right? Since my record in posting is quite…. crappy, at least in terms of proper time management. But this time I really pulled it out. That's right every bit of dialogue was finished right after the last chapter was posted. Literally ALL of it. I've already started on the action and it's going smoothly. It's not going to be a very action packed chapter but I'll do this one and two more and that will be done. Hope you can put up with it a little more until the end. Thanks a bunch guys, hope you enjoy.**

Baby Grenades Part 3

In his peaceful world, with time on his side, Mukuro would take the moment to enjoy the little things in life. Being alive in a war-torn job, having a wonderful girlfriend to sleep next to, and great financial security, although it might have come along with having to risk her life all the time. It was fine though, in the end everything was well worth the reward for what he had in his life. But now there was more in this strange and happy life of his.

To be honest he still couldn't believe it. In a few more months he was going to be a father and a little time before that he was going to be a husband. This meant there wouldn't be any more reckless jobs or long trips away from home in his line of work or any drinking what so ever. Not that he drank much to begin with but it didn't hurt to have an extra incentive.

The only downside was that he would be away from Mako for long periods of time. Being a private contractor didn't exactly keep him tied to one spot for very long and he didn't always get the option to say no. Of course, since he was a graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, it wouldn't be difficult to get another decent paying job that was close to home however, considering what kind of skills he had, it might be best to stick to mercenary work. At least for now anyways.

Curiously enough, the only reason he even went to that school in the first place was because of Junko. He never would have cared of going there if not for her. Speaking of which he should probably tell his sister the good news at some point today. She was family after all.

As Mukuro was about to get up he remembered the small sleeping form curled up beside him. His wife to be was snuggled up against him in a peaceful slumber. She almost looked like an angel in the morning sunlight. Memories of their night before entered his mind as a mischievous grin creased his lips. He would have dwelled more on the memory but he knew he had things to do today. With that he kissed Mako on the lips and watched her eyes slowly flutter awake.

From there it was a good morning kiss and compliments on last night before Mako asked him to help her to the bathroom. Naturally being a gentleman, Mukuro picked up his lover and casually strolled over to their destination, making sure to carry her bridal style while he did.

After he took a shower and Mako made breakfast they went out to tell Junko of the great news. He would have offered to make it for her instead but she insisted that as a wife she should at least be able to cook for her family. Just as well though, the only thing he knew how to cook were MRE's and anything that said, "just add water".

It took about an hour till the couple finally made it to Junko's home. It wasn't hard to find it considering it was in the more richest and beautiful neighborhoods they knew of. The perks of being a super model apparently. That and of course Junko would sometime invite them to her parties whenever the mood struck her. Thankfully for him it rarely did.

"Mukuro! Hi! How's my favorite useless big brother doing?"

Junko appeared in the doorway as they walked up to her home, wearing an outfit he could only describe as interesting. It was nice to know that his oh so lovable sister still hadn't stopped making fun of him but that was something that would never change. Junko continued to wear the latest fashion and make trends that made every girl want to be a part of. It was almost impossible to pick up the cover of a fashion magazine and not see her.

"I'm fine Junko."

"Hello Junko, it's nice to see you."

"Naegi! What a surprise I didn't think I'd see you here! Finally come to your senses and admit I'm the only one for you?"

Junko carefully traced her hands up from her waist to her chest and cupped her breasts in a very seductive manner. Needless to say it was something he didn't want to see.

"Not today Junko, sorry."

"Your loss. Any who come on in, make yourself at home."

The couple walked into the home of the famous super model, making sure to notice all the extravagant pictures and furniture that furnished the room.

"So, what can I do you for? My rates are 5000 yen per hour and I only take cash upfront. Not that you could afford it."

Out of all the things an older brother wanted to hear, a joke about his sister being a prostitute sure as hell wasn't one of them. He groaned in embarrassment as Mako laughed. At least one of them found it funny.

"Well you see me and Mako have something really special to tell you."

"What is it? You pregnant or something? Finally, tying that weird little knot you call a relationship?"

The room had an awkward silence at that point. Honestly, he was kinda hoping to jump on in and surprise his baby sister with the news but now…

"Um…yeah."

"How did you know?"

Junko jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and nearly tripped. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open like when he was confessed to by Mako way back when.

"Wait are you serious?!"

"Yeah, Mako's pregnant and I just proposed a few hours ago. So…. yeah."

Once again Mukuro wanted to be the one to surprise someone with the news but at this point it just wasn't in the cards. Now that he thought about it he really had planned to say.

"Holy shit I can't fucking believe it! You two are really getting hitched?"

"Yep"

Junko's face broke out in one of the biggest grins he had ever seen. He had never seen her so surprised before.

"And now Naegi's..."

Junko cradled her arms and moved them in a way to show a baby being rocked.

"Yep, and it's only going to be Naegi for only a little while longer. Soon I'll be Mako Ikusaba."

Mukuro felt his love hold his hand and give in a gentle squeeze. Just the fact that this woman would be taking his last name, his strange and violent last name, made him feel a sense of pride.

"Well god damn that's awesome! Welcome to the family Naegi!"

A small laugh escaped Mukuro mouth as he took in the sight in front of him. His sister hugging his fiancée and pushing her face into her cleavage. Junko laughed along before letting Mako go and turning her attention to her brother.

"Shit bro, I didn't think a useless guy like you would actually get laid much less a girlfriend. Now look at you, getting married to a girl you knocked up and still being as useless as ever. Tell me, did she top or you?"

"J-JUNKO!"

"It was her, wasn't it? She always seems to be the one to take control of these thing's, isn't she? Tell me, did she ride you like a cowgirl? Yeehaw!

"JUNKO PLEASE!"

Mako's face was utterly flushed with embarrassment and Mukuro wasn't much better. He knew his sister was only teasing him and he was sure Mako knew that too but there were things that neither talked about, at least in front of company. His girlfriend riding on top of him was one of them. That's not to say it never happened but it wasn't something to discuss regardless.

"Oh, come on I'm just kidding. Or am I?"

Junko wiggled her eyebrows along with a playful smirk.

"Well it was fun seeing you Junko. We should catch up again some time."

Mukuro felt it be best to cut things short before he felt even more humiliation and silently pleaded with Mako to help him. Noticing his distress Mako took the hint and decided to wrap things up.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. As if anybody can ever resist the great Junko Enoshima."

Mako hugged her new sister-in-law before heading out the door.

"Goodbye Junko."

"Bye~"

Mukuro waved at his sister as he pulled out of the driveway. It was nice to know his sister was happy about Mako being part of the family, at least that was a weight off his back.

As they drove home Mukuro felt the need to ask his fiancée something that was probably going to come up sooner or later.

"I'm guessing there are others you want to talk to, right?"

Mako nodded.

"Naturally."

"Alright, anybody I know?"

Mukuro didn't really know anybody other than their former classmates from high school and some associates from work so he preferred to know just who he was dealing with before he made any assumptions.

"Just our friends from high school and a few others."

That was good, at least Mukuro knew who they were, most of them anyways.

"How many others?"

"Well there's Chiaki and Hajime."

"Who?"

He heard of those names before. Not sure where but they did sound familiar.

"Chihiro's cousin and her husband."

"Ah."

He remembered them now. Hajime was part of the reserve course at Hopes Peak meaning he didn't have a talent but for some reason this Chiaki girl from the main course fell in love with him and they went out for a while. He met them when he was with Mako hanging out with Chihiro, Mondo, and Ishimaru at the mall. Not much to say about them really, but they seemed nice enough. From what Mako said he guess they must have gotten married.

"And that's about it for now. What about you?"

Mukuro pondered for a moment. He didn't personally have any friends, at least none that Mako wasn't already friends with. Of course there were a few people but…

"Well probably Yasuke, he's an old friend of mine…well of Junko's and maybe some guys at work although I doubt they'll care."

"You don't know that Mukuro."

"Mako I told them I was going to propose to you once and they stared at me like I grew a second head. Trust me, I know these men and women, they're not the type to take interest in this sort of thing. Actually come to think of it, they might get mad that I won't take any more missions for a while but that's fine. I am the best mercenary in the world after all."

Mukuro never made it a habit to brag but if you got the skills to pay the bills then why not spread the word? Though it was always strange how Mako always seemed to have the idea that he was somehow friends with the people he worked with, no matter how many times he said otherwise. He loved that bit about her that always saw the good in others and wished for everyone to get along but there were just some people that didn't fit that ideal. People died in his line of work all the time. It made having friendships quite difficult when you weren't sure if they were going to make it or not. The most he could hope for would be general common curtesy.

"I know, it's another reason why our child will love you. Anybody can be a lawyer or a doctor, but you get to be those awesome soldier guys that go in and beat all the bad guys, like in the movies. You can't tell me that's not cool."

As naive as Mako's statement was, Mukuro didn't have the heart to tell her that her idea of his job was nowhere near as glamorous as she believed it to be. The again, out of all the stories he told her, he made sure only to tell the ones that resulted in little to be bloodshed.

"I wouldn't put it like that but thanks I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Plus, somebody has to keep an eye on you."

Mako playfully punched him the arm.

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy."

A raise of the eyebrow was all Mukuro had to respond. He loved Mako to death but her coordination was the equivalence to a blind man walking down a flight of stairs on one foot while dancing. Now of course he was over exaggerating this, but when you had to walk your girlfriend to class everyday just to make sure she got their safe it stands to reason that she was a bit clumsy, if not unlucky.

Mako seemed to notice his expression and after a few seconds of thinking she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess you got a point."

All the examples that were there kinda made it hard to argue. He was about to say something along the lines of "I still love you anyways" when something came to mind.

"Wait, what exactly happens in a pregnancy?"

Mako shrugged

"I don't know I've never been pregnant before."

Mukuro felt the nervousness of uncertainty come back again.

"Oh relax, my dad said he'd offer you advice right? I don't think he'd joke about that sort of thing and there's probably books and videos, maybe some classes we could take to help prepare."

A small grin appeared on the soldiers normally stoic face. It was a miracle how this woman could always make him feel better. No matter what he could always count on her to make him smile.

"Although I hope you don't expect to make love to me any time soon."

The smile was gone now.

"Until we know when's it's safe to do so we're going to have to put…. "that" on hold for a while. I'm sorry."

Mako must have read his mind since she started to give him her signature sympathetic look. It was the kind of look that made you feel better when you saw it, almost like she cared about your problems no matter what they were. He didn't know what would happen if he had sex with his pregnant soon to be wife but he'd rather play it safe than sorry.

"No, it's fine. I understand."

Mako kissed him on the cheek as they pulled into their normal parking space.

"Good, now let's make some calls!"

For the next four and a half hours the couple stayed in the kitchen, making calls to everybody they knew. They of course being Mako, since Mukuro preferred to just sit and listen. Not exactly a problem since Mako thought it'd be best to put the phone on speaker. Her reason of course was to let him be part of the announcement, even though he rarely said a word. Friends like Sayaka Maizono and Aoi Asahina had squealed with delight while those like Kyoko Kirigiri, Sakura Oogami, and Celestia Ludenburg gave only polite and courteous congratulations and best wishes. Touko Fukawa also gave her thanks in her own special anti-social way but it was alright considering who she was. As for Chiaki Nanami, she gave her best congratulations she could but since she wasn't exactly the closest friend to Mako it wasn't as grand and meaningful as the others. Still appreciated though none the less. Then of course there were the people from Mako's college classes but he didn't care too much about them.

The guys were different. Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Leon Kuwata literally laughed and cheered at the good news while Mako thanked them. She made Mukuro say a few words but not much, mainly just guy things about how lucky he was and all that.

After them was Chihiro Fujisaki and Hifumi Yamada. Both were ecstatic but did not say much to them other than congratulations and wishes for nothing but luck and happiness forever. It was more sentimental then the other three but not as long, something which Mukuro appreciated.

Then there was Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure. Two of Mako's friends that he by far liked the least. Togami was always rude to Mako for very little reason other than he was rich and he could. This of course forced Mukuro to use an insane amount of restraint and Mako's help to stop him from breaking every bone in the heir's body. As for Hagakure, he just had a general dislike for him. Not too much to say about it, he just didn't like him. The guy was always broke and had asked Mako for money on more than one occasion, even though she didn't have much and while he knew it wasn't out of malice or abuse but still, it didn't help change his opinion about the so-called fortune teller. Thankfully both men were courteous enough to give their congratulations and leave it at that. Although their words weren't as exciting as their other friends it was good enough for Mako, which made it barely good enough for him.

Of course, there was Hajime Hinata but Mukuro had only met him once so there wasn't much for him to say. All he got was a repeat of what Nanami said and that's all. A bit awkward but still nice none the less. He didn't remember Yasuke's number but he did call the leader of Fenrir and explain the situation. The boss said that Mukuro was still required to go on missions but would be allowed leave time to get things squared away. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Mukuro would have hung up but Mako wanted to thank him so he gave the phone to her, against his better judgement. Thankfully she didn't get past saying "thank very much sir" before he hung up on her.

After the long as strenuous hours of listening and talking to their friends Mako finally hung up the phone.

"Well that was fun."

Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"That's one word to say it."

Mako giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyways I don't know much but I do know my pregnancy is going to be for nine months so you better be prepared to take care of us."

She rubbed her belly to emphasize the point. Just knowing there was going to be a little boy or girl in there made him swell with joy.

"Without question but I want you to take it easy Mako. Tell your professors you'll be taking online classes for now until I know for a fact it's safe."

Mako smirked. She knew he was being paranoid and overprotective but could you blame him? This was his soon to be wife and mother of his child, what kind of man would he be if he wasn't like this? He wasn't going to take any sort of chance if he didn't have to.

"Alright."

"Well that seems just about it at the moment. Now about the wedding…"

Ah, he was wondering when they'd talk about this. He didn't know too much about weddings except that they were expensive, you needed a priest, there was cake, a large amount of people usually showed up, and that it was one of the most important days in a girl's life. He wasn't religious and he didn't really have too many friends but he did make enough money to give Mako something special and he did like cake to a degree. The only issue was figuring out how to pull it all off.

There was only one chance for him to do this and for everything to go off without a hitch he would some serious help, someone who knew about special events and wouldn't mind giving him a helping hand, someone who knew what a woman liked and how to make things perfect, someone that could give Mako the wedding she deserved. And most importantly, someone Mukuro knew he could trust.

It took only a few moments before he came up with the answer.

"Junko."

 **Holy Christ on a candle stick that took forever. I'm so sorry for the delay I did not intend it to be that long. This story is already pretty big so I'll leave it up to you guys. I can write about the stages of pregnancy, the wedding, the birth, and all that in about three to five chapters OR write it up in two. Leave you answers in the reviews please and please critique my work as you see it. With that being said I hope you all enjoyed yourself and I hope you stick with me for more. Have a nice day everyone.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Baby Grenade Part 4

**Yellow everyone! Purple and green be upon you. I appreciate you guys reading my last chapter, so much so that I have decided to start the next one immediately after submitting. Now I know the last chapter was too long and had a lot of unneeded detail but that was just to set the idea I was trying to make. I probably failed in doing so but hopefully this one will be different. Danganronpa is property by Spike Chuusen and other legal crap. Enjoy!**

Baby Grenade Part 4

When the day of a wedding comes it is considered a momentous occasion. Friends and family, music and food, and found memories that'll last a lifetime. Truly, a wedding is a magical time. A special moment that was known to be the best day in the life of the couple, but most importantly, for the bride.

Mukuro was walking around the room of the reception area, looking to see if there was any sort of problem that would ruin this day. He had made a promise to himself that everything would be perfect for Mako on this day. He had asked his sister to help him but in retrospect that may have been a mistake. Junko wasn't the most selfless person and she had a habit of messing with people, especially him. Now one would think that she would never risk her image by being at a wedding that didn't go so well, even more so with the fact she was the one who helped plan it, but he still wasn't very comfortable with some of her… decisions.

Now he loved his sister dearly, he truly did but her "tastes" in weddings were certainly different then Mako's. Some of the things she asked for were probably something she would have loved at her wedding but the thing was, it wasn't her wedding. It was his and more importantly, it was Mako's. He was a guy, he didn't care what the wedding looked like so long as he had his bride but a woman's wedding day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. He couldn't mess that up, no he refused to mess it up and it was because of that he turned to the one person he knew would have an idea on how to celebrate a special occasion. A good idea at the time but not exactly the best one now that he thought about it. It may have been better to ask the mother of the bride about this sort of thing, at least she had experience. Then again if Junko found out he went to someone else instead of her for wedding ideas she may have caused a few problems until he took her council. It was basically a lose-lose situation.

First it was the location. Now normally people have this sort of thing at a temple or a church or some sort of easy to access equivalent to hold the ceremony. Junko thought that would be too boring. Instead she decided to book them in a castle. That's right a castle, located in Kyoto. With enough rooms to accommodate everyone they invited along with their entire family and much more.

Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem for someone like Junko but for him and Mako it was a little much. Mako was against the idea, saying it was too expensive and way to overwhelming to be inside a massive complex like that and didn't want to burden anyone. She only wanted a small, simple wedding like he did but with Junko being herself it was an argument that was already lost. In this case while he would have tried to stand up to her he unfortunately didn't get too many chances. His work called him out to do several missions back to back so he didn't have a lot of time to be home.

While he was away Mako was by herself dealing with the problems of pregnancy. He tried to be there as much as he could but he just had to keep being pulled back by his job. It made him furious whenever they called him and he made damn sure anybody that stood in his way knew that. There was not a single enemy that didn't know just how much displeased he was before he butchered them. Even the other mercenaries at Fenrir were hesitant to go near him.

Still, there was nothing he could do. It's not like he could just stop working and let her and the baby starve, what kind of man would he be? The most he could do was be there for her when he had the chance, even though it wasn't nearly as long as he wanted.

By the time he realized it, she was already five months pregnant, with him only being there for little more than half that time. It killed him that he wasn't by her side but at least he was able to be there for every month. It gave him an idea of what she was going through, and a reason for what he was fighting for.

He remembered having to go out to the store in the middle of the night and pick up food for her cravings, he remembered having to hold her hair back as she threw up in the toilet that he'd clean later, he remembered having to hold her and say how much he loved her while she cried from her hormones. He was there for every month but not for every day.

Of course, her parents helped her during this time but he never did forgive himself for being away for so long. Mako was forgiving though, her and her entire family were understanding. They never judged him for not being around and they were happy that he was focused on Mako rather than his job. To them he knew what was important, and that was the little lady carrying his little one right now. After a while he finally decided to leave Fenrir to find another job that was much closer to home. He didn't want to leave Mako alone anymore.

Thankfully he graduated from Hopes Peak Academy so getting a new job wasn't too big a problem. It took a few contacts and some recommendations from his former boss but he was able to get a job that was perfect for him. Now he was a proud officer for the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force. A very nice position for a country that didn't have a military, but the benefits and pay were well worth it.

While that solved his money and location problem Mukuro still had a few other problems he probably needed to address, one of which involved the wedding. Speaking of which there were still Junko's other decisions that made Mukuro a bit uneasy.

Second, was the amount of alcohol Junko decided to buy. He had specifically asked her to not get so much since he and Mako wouldn't be drinking, yet she bought enough to get everyone drunk five times over. She said it was to make sure everybody got their choice of drink for the festivities but this was something that would get out of control real fast. He had no problem with his guests but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to get shit faced at his wedding.

Third, the decorations she got. Now for the most part it wasn't that bad, a simple black and white color palate with a bit of pink and red thrown in to make things look interesting but a part of it looked…creepy. It wasn't ugly or disturbing, in fact it looked beautiful, but it kinda reminded him of that strange teddy bear Junko kept around, Monokuma. A strange black and white bear with one normal eye and one evil looking one with a sharp grin on one side that made it look like something out of a child's nightmare. Frankly it didn't mean anything to him but still from an outsider perspective he would think it would be a little unnerving. Mako said she didn't mind but then again Mako was too nice to say otherwise.

Finally, it was the music and staff. All the waiters seemed like they were strippers to a degree and the waitresses didn't look much better. In fact, with the amount of sex appeal to these people would make anybody feel "uncomfortable." At least he was able to convince Junko not to let them show too much skin. This was a wedding after all, not a strip club. Also he was worried that some guy would try to flirt with his bride behind his back and didn't want to ruin the day with a ruthless, if not justifiable, beatdown.

The music was a mix between k-pop, k-rock, heavy metal, and a few others that he didn't really care for. The k-pop was fine since Sayaka Maizono would be attending but the heavy metal? No, just no. He had to literally beg Junko not to add certain songs to the list. He didn't want a rave and he didn't want to drive people out. In the end he had to lie and say Hajime and Chiaki had a kid that may show up if they couldn't find a sitter. She didn't believe it but the idea that kids possibly showing up and causing problems for "her" wedding made her rethink to certain songs. The last thing she wanted was to be seen in a negative light by anybody that could damage her career. Not that she got rid of all the songs but there was less of a chance for something awkward to be played.

So that leaves him as he is right now, pacing back and forth in the reception area trying to keep his cool. A few of the guests already showed up and he was starting to get nervous about how everything was. To be honest he didn't give a damn what they thought but Mako deserved to be happy and if everybody was having fun then she'd probably have one too.

"Relax man everything is going to be fine."

Leon said. He along with a few other guys felt it was necessary to encourage him while they were here. There was Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, and Hajime, all trying to give him a pep talk to get rid of the cold feet he was having.

"Yeah he's right. After all she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't mean to. Hell she wouldn't have stayed with you as long as she did if she didn't mean to. So calm down ok? You're going to be a dad after all, so nut up soldier boy!"

The biker stood proud as he spoke his opinion. His words, although far from nice, did help him feel a little better about the situation. To back out now would make him less of a man and cause Mako a lot of pain. There was no chance that would happen. Besides, if he could stand up to a group of terrorists and finish an entire mission singlehandedly then he could surely do this right? Dear god he hoped he could.

"Well said bro! It's just like you to show someone what being a man is truly about!"

Naturally Ishimaru would take his side in this. He believed in his "brother" without question, while still standing up to him and speaking out when Mondo was in the wrong. To that end Mukuro felt a little jealous of the moral compass. At least he could stand up to his loved ones. Junko would crush him if he ever tried to fight back. The most he could do was curve her wrath and have her focus on something else. Even his views on what it meant to be a true man were admirable.

"It's going to be ok Mukuro. Mako's always loved you ever since Hope's Peak and she would never stop now, no matter what."

Chihiro words felt comforting. The small man had grown in the past few years. Before he barely reached the same height as Mako, now he was tall enough to reach the top shelf on a book case. Like Ishimaru, Mukuro was always a bit envious of Chihiro when they were at Hopes Peak. He was very attractive and because of that a lot of people fell in love with him. Naturally this was when he was still crossdressing and the majority of the people that fell in love with him were men but the point remained the same. Thankfully Chihiro assured him that he only liked Mako as a friend and would never try to take her away from him. This was after he threated to drop Hagakure out a window so maybe that had something to do with it. Regardless though, it made Mukuro feel better that he could trust him.

Now it was time for Hajime to speak. Too be honest it didn't matter if he did or not, since they didn't know each other well, but Mukuro would appreciate it if the former reserve course student tried. Noticing everyone staring at him, Hajime cleared his throat.

"Hey…I know this might not mean much since we don't know each other very well but since I'm the only one here who's actually married you can believe me when I say, I know exactly what you're going through."

Mukuro almost forgot about that. Hajime was the only one here, as far as he knew, that was already married. If there was anyone who knew about what he was going through it would be him.

"Is it always this bad?"

He could see Hajime smirk.

"Yeah but that's ok. It's something everyone goes through."

The married man looked away as if to remember the events of his experience.

"I was so nervous that I couldn't stand still. Just the very thought terrified me. What if I was a bad husband? What if she wasn't happy in the marriage? What if I couldn't please her on our honeymoon? Would she regret it marrying me? Would she wants to have kids? Could we afford it? Would I be a good dad? Man, I was a total mess."

Hajime chuckled.

"But when I saw her walk down that aisle I knew this was what I wanted. I knew this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to raise a family with and I was going to do everything to make her happy."

Mukuro's thoughts drifted off as he imagined his bride walking down the aisle, her father giving her away as she stood in front of him with a smile on her face. His heart began to beat quickly as he continued to imagine this wonderful moment but Hajime still had more to say.

"So you see this nervous feeling is only temporary. When it comes down to it, so long as you love Mako everything will take care of itself, and believe me-"

Hajime raised his hand to show his wedding ring.

"You'll never regret it."

Mukuro was in awe. Hajime Hinata had summed up everything he was going through and gave him the hope he needed to keep going. He did love Mako, more than anything in the world and he wasn't about to lose that.

"Thank you guys. Really, this means a lot to me."

Mukuro felt confident now, his nervousness sedated and now he felt sure enough to go into this head first.

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Good, cause if you try to run, I'll kill you."

Mukuro laughed. He didn't want to point out that he could have taken all four of these guys with one hand tied behind his back any day of the week, that would just be rude. Still, he appreciated the threat none the less.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it."

With his cold feet gone Mukuro took a deep breath and walked out to the room where it would all come together. As he took in the sight around him he had to admit that everything looked beautiful. Nothing was risky or inappropriate, the decorations were grand and spectacular, and the guests were all mingling and having a good time. Some were dancing, some were talking, some were drinking at the bar and some were doing a combination all three. Yet with all the fun that was going on it was quickly stopped when the priest arrived.

The holy man made his way down the aisle as the room filled with music once again. The sound of a piano played the song that every couple wants to hear on their special day as two figures appeared at the end.

It was her, Mako, walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress, her father accompanying her as he walked her down the aisle to give her away. From the back, he could see a little girl in a wheel chair spreading flowers on the walkway as she followed, leaving a trail of red roses in her wake. It was everything he thought Mako would love.

As they made their way down the aisle and she stood by him, her father gave her one last hug before handing her off. Mukuro watched as the man walked away only to turn back and nod his head in respect. This was a great man, and one that he was proud to call him his father in law.

He moved closer to Mako and raised the veil above her face. What he saw left him breathless. Her looks were that of a goddess, stunning, awe inspiring, and gorgeous beyond words. She was already the perfect woman in his eyes. Now it was if she was beyond perfection itself.

"You look beautiful."

He said these words many times since they met each other and each time he meant it. Now was no exception. A faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"Thank you."

The priest cleared his throat as he began his speech. He talked about love and devotion, and the joy of being together in holy matrimony. He called forth the sister of the bride to present them the rings that would show the world of their devotion.

"Do you Mako Naegi take Mukuro Ikusaba to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Her voice spoke with such assurance that it removed any doubt that she had been nervous at all.

"And do you Mukuro Ikusaba take Mako Naegi to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

He smiled as he looked at the priest and then to Mako. He knew his next words would make this fantasy a true reality. He had no regrets for what he would say next.

"I do."

Mukuro carefully placed the ring on his love's finger and watched as she did the same. The priest grinned as he prepared to say the words that would forever seal the deal.

"Then with the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You make now kiss the bride."

The moment the words left his mouth, Mukuro pressed his lips against her own. He had kissed the woman he loved most of all in this world, he had kissed his wife. The guests jumped and cheered at the newlyweds and soon were happy and having a good time. Mako laughed and cried tears of joy as she hugged and kissed her new husband. Mukuro was just as happy, albeit without the tears and returned every hug and every kiss his wife sent his way. He couldn't believe it, they were actually married. It was all so unreal that felt like a dream. Now he could say the words he always wanted to and this time, it would all be real. Mako stared at him and knew exactly the words he wanted to hear. She wanted to hear them too.

"I love you Mukuro Ikusaba."

"I love you too…Mako Ikusaba."

Simply hearing those words made Mako nearly squeal with joy. They had already said the words once before but now it felt so right. He kissed her as she laughed and smiled, hoping that this feeling would never end. Strange how much happiness came from taking on another's last name.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell it to you, but after we cut the cake. Chiaki got a friend of hers to help bake it and I'd like to try it at least once."

He looked over to the Hinata's, talking with the other guests and trying to mingle as best they can. After what Hajime said to Mukuro all the guys had automatically saw him as a good friend and were talking to him like they had known each other forever. Mukuro wasn't surprised though, he felt the same. His wife appeared taken back at her husband's new-found popularity but quickly shrugged it off and joined him in having a good time. If the surprise was made by those two, then he trusted them without a second thought.

"Alright."

As Mukuro cut the cake he noticed his wife nearly jump in excitement. Her body was bouncing slightly as he moved the knife through the marvelous decorated cake. Whatever the surprise was made Mako especially happy. He couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Cutting them both a slice Mukuro took one bite out of the confectionary dessert and instantly felt his taste buds roar with amazement. The texture, the consistency, the flavor, the design, were all so unbelievably extravagant that it was as if the cake itself was made by the hands of an angel and blessed for this most memorable occasion.

"Wow this cake is delicious! Is this the surprise?"

Mako took a bite out of the cake and immediately her eyes widened in surprise.

"No although this is probably the most delicious cake I've ever had."

Mako quickly finished the rest of her piece before getting another one. That other one turned into four more other ones and soon Mukuro was beginning to wonder what exactly was in the cake. Then again, she was eating for two so it shouldn't be surprising. She ended up stopping right in the middle of her seventh piece, her lips coated in frosting. Mukuro would be lying if he said he didn't want a taste.

"I have to thank Chiaki and Hajime for getting this for us."

Mukuro agreed with her, not just for the cake but to thank Hajime again for his words of encouragement. Without him, things would have been much more difficult to deal with before the ceremony. Still, as thankful as he was his curiosity was starting to get the better at him. He needed to know what Mako had planned.

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Tell me Mukuro what color is the cake?"

Mukuro quickly looked over the cake in his hand before looking at the cake on the table.

"White?"

His wife laughed.

"No, I mean inside the cake, not the frosting."

Once again he examined the cake and noticed the color Mako was hinting at.

"It's pink."

He looked at Mako with a confused expression.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Mako was giddy with excitement

"While you were gone I had an ultra sound to find out what kind of baby we were going to have. I wanted to surprise you so I asked to put the answer in the cake."

For a moment Mukuro had no idea what he was looking at. The color of a cake shouldn't have made any sense, right? Yet Mako felt like it did. Maybe it was the excitement of the wedding or maybe it was the look of his new wife smiling on their special day but his mind was elsewhere for the moment. Still, as he focused and thought about it the answer suddenly came to him.

"You mean…"

Mako nodded her head.

"We're going to have a daughter Mukuro!"

The soldier felt shock when he heard the words but quickly felt his heart soar with excitement. It was a daughter, they were going to have a daughter! A little baby girl was about to come into the world in a few short months and he would be there to see it all. It scared him sure but even so he was overjoyed. With his new job, he could be at home every day to take care of Mako. He would make sure that not only would she be cared for, but so that he could figure out all the things the baby would need before it came. That's not to say he didn't brush up on some baby care material while working at Fenrir, but studying baby stuff on the battlefield while being shot at by insurgents wasn't easy and asking the other mercs for advice provided mixed results. Apparently, no one there had any sort of viable experience in taking care of children, who knew? At least he had Mako's father to help him out, without that he would be royally screwed.

He laughed with a smile on his face, gently kissing his wife for the millionth time today. He would have moved for a deep passionate kiss but that'd have to wait when they were alone…... and probably with less clothes.

"I take it your happy?"

Mukuro nodded his head.

"I've never been happier."

Mako and the others around him cheered when they head. Word started to spread and everybody began to come up and congratulate them. The women were overly ecstatic to hear the news, especially Junko. She had asserted herself to be the best aunt there would ever be and would make sure to teach her niece everything she knew to be amazing, including fashion, popularity, modeling, despair, and getting her dad to do whatever she wanted. Mako and Kyoko found it strange that Junko would say despair in her sentence but didn't do anything about it. Mukuro made a mental note to never let his daughter anywhere near his sister unsupervised.

With that everyone started to celebrate even more. There was drinking, there was dancing, there was kissing, and there was laughing. Everyone was having a good time. The bride and groom were happily married and now they had a baby girl coming soon. If that wasn't enough to party hard he didn't know what was.

Eventually though the guests started to leave. They said their goodbyes and congratulations one last time before heading home until only the bride and groom remained. Mako turned to speak to her husband but could not say a word. Mukuro had picked her up bridal style and was already walking to their room before she could speak. She laughed and playfully swatted his chest before bringing him in a deep and passionate kiss. Mukuro smirked as he opened the door to their room and gently laid his wife on the bed.

The night was full of kissing, cuddles and words of passion. They would have made love but with an unborn child in the room it felt kinda awkward. That's not to say they didn't do adult things that night but vaginal sex was simply too weird for them. Yet as the night moved on the newlyweds enjoyed themselves to the fullest with whatever alternative they could think of, going at it until neither had the energy to go anymore.

Before the call of sleep could take him Mukuro carefully wrapped his arms around the woman of his dreams, making sure to include his daughter in the careful and loving hug. He didn't know how a man like him could have a life like this. Yet as he looked upon her sleeping figure, Mukuro knew that no matter what the world threw at him, he would always be there to protect them. The future was still unknown to him but with his wife by his side, he had hope that everything was going to be alright. He had hope.

 **Holy tick on a bisquick sandwich that took a lot longer then I wanted to. Now normally I said I procrastinated, which I did a little bit, but this time I have a legitimate excuse. You see my computer was almost hacked. Can you believe it? Hacked! I couldn't use Anti-spy it was so bad. It literally stopped me from using Anti-spy. Thankfully I was able to take care of it by using a program that gave me enough of an opening to actually use my Anti-spy and get rid of the pest. Nothing was stolen or damaged but it still caused me some issues. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be rest assured I have already started on the next one. Hell I'm halfway through it already, the only thing I'm curious about is whether to use a time skip or not. What do you guys think? Please give your answer in the reviews if you please.**


	7. Baby Grenade Part 5

**Welcome one and all to the final chapter of "Baby Grenade." It's nice to know that you guys love the work I made and I feel happy to give you content. Now I haven't received any confirmation if there should be a time skip or not so, but I'll go with the flow and see where it takes me. Hopefully that's good enough for you. Read to the end and tell me what you think. Danganronpa is property of Spike Chuusen and all of its affiliates. I hope you enjoy.**

Baby Grenade 5

Home is where the heart is. No matter what place you go, no matter how far you travel, your heart will be at peace so long as you're with the one you love. A child could say that home is where they go to after dark, a soldier can say that home is the country where he was born, a mercenary can say that they don't have a home at all, but a father…. a father would say home is where his family is. Those words could never have been more right.

Mukuro Ikusaba was home, he was with his wife and unborn daughter in their shared apartment, examining the baby room. The pink walls surrounded the small crib in the center, along with a baby changer and several toys. An entire wardrobe of baby clothes was set off to the side, filled to the point where it nearly surpassed both her parents. Naturally, all baby clothes were curtesy of Junko Enoshima.

Now that Mako was in her last month it was imperative that he be there as much as possible. Every day after work he would go straight home, not stopping for anything unless it was for food or anything else important. To be honest he felt bad having Mako provide for him when she was carrying their child. From what he read in pregnancy books, his wife was feeling pressure all the time from the baby and was limited to the number of things she could do because of it. Still, Mako felt it necessary to do all the house work by herself and still take classes to get her teaching degree. Grant it they were online classes but still he didn't want to burden his wife with anything that wasn't necessary. However, whenever he tried to bring this up she would simply laugh and brush it off, saying that he was worrying too much and that she was going to be fine. It frustrated him to no end but he knew that she was only doing it out of love for her family so he begrudgingly bit his tongue.

He had just finished his daily inspection of the baby room when he heard the sound of glass shattering from the kitchen. Without a second thought Mukuro raced over to see if his wife was alright. What he saw nearly drove him into a panic. Mako was kneeling over, holding her sides in agony as a strange fluid pooled around her. Mako looked at her husband and laugh.

"Mukuro, I think the baby's coming."

The pain was clear on her face but she still had the strength to laugh. Her husband however was not as jovial. Quickly Mukuro lifted his pregnant wife up and carried her bridal style to the car.

He was in soldier mode now, nothing mattered to him but the mission. With the same focus he had on the battlefield Mukuro hit the gas pedal and drove to the hospital as fast as their car could go. It didn't matter if there were pedestrians, red lights, intersections, crosswalks, or anything else in between. None of it mattered. All he cared about was getting to the hospital as fast as possible.

The normal trip of thirty minutes was finished in ten with Mukuro breaking more laws then he cared to count. He knew it wasn't exactly safe for a pregnant woman to be driven at such dangerous speeds but he was confident enough to know that he could get them their safely. After all, if he could drive a hummer with a machine gun across enemy lines without being blown up then blazing through the streets during rush hour wasn't that difficult. Actually, now that he thought about it he might have just made a serious error in judgement with his driving but at least they got their safely. Now all that was left was finding a place to park.

It seemed like the hospital wasn't short on patients today because he could not find for the life of him find a single open parking space. Such a frustrating moment made Mukuro want to get out and shatter a car window, force the car in neutral, and push the car off to the side. Thankfully he didn't have to do so, for after almost ten minutes of searching he finally found a parking space located at the farthest end of the hospital. Using his past experiences Mukuro drifted the car at such an angle that it landed perfectly in the open space.

He carefully carried a now terrified Mako Ikusaba and sprinted to the front entrance. To anybody else Mukuro might have been seen like a blur running past them, yet the military officer did not once crash, instead effortlessly dodging every obstacle that came in his way.

He stopped at the front desk where a nurse was idly chatting on the phone and gently let his wife down before slamming his fist on the counter. The nurse jumped in surprise and scrambled to pull herself together while Mukuro maintained a neutral expression. Mako stood to the side holding her husband's hand to calm him down while at the same time getting her bearings from the insane trip there.

"C-can I help you-"

"My wife is pregnant, we need a doctor NOW!"

The force in his words scared the nurse to the point where she was literally shaking. Quickly she grabbed the phone and called the doctor to the front. Mukuro carefully led his wife to a chair and let her rest. He could see her trying to put on a brave face but there was only so much one person could do to hide the pain. Mukuro held her hand and tried his best to comfort her.

"It's ok Mukuro I'm fine."

Mukuro scowled. The love he had or his wife was limitless but that did not mean she didn't irritate him with her selflessness.

"Mako I know when you're lying. Just sit tight the doctor will be here soon."

Mako looked as if she was about to argue but quickly decided against it. She knew he wouldn't have any of it and honestly, she was in too much pain to try. Instead she nodded her head in surrender.

"O-ok"

At that moment, a doctor came in along with a few nurses and a stretcher. With speed faster than expected the group immediately bee lined to where his wife was, somehow finding her amongst the crowd in the room. Quickly Mukuro helped Mako onto the stretcher and the group made their way over to the room in which Mako would give birth. Thankfully the room wasn't far.

As they entered the room Mukuro examined the various things that were there. The bed, the tools, the medicine on the counter, the nurses making sure everything was prepared, and the doctor that had found them in record time. Everything had been strategically placed to avoid unneeded interruptions and staff were moving like clockwork in finish any last-minute preparations. Either the hospital knew they were coming or this room had been specifically made to prepare child births. Either case Mukuro was grateful.

As they lifted the pregnant woman onto the bed her husband never left her side. He didn't care if he had stay there for hours without food or water, nothing was going to keep him away from his wife, not even Junko. Even the nurses that had asked him if he preferred to wait outside knew he wouldn't budge and simply offered him the option out of curtesy.

"Wow, would you look at all this. I feel like it's my birthday with everybody paying attention to me."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but after a moment of thinking started to laugh. He knew what his wife was doing and he thought it was good to play along.

"Well it's someone's birthday today right? I mean look at all the guests already here."

He motioned to the two nurses in the room.

"Oh where or where could the birthday girl be? I haven't seen her but I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

At this point the nurses were starting to play along, looking around the room in a mock attempt to find the birthday guest.

"Oh wait, I think I found her."

Mako started to laugh as her husband strolled up and rubbed her pultruding belly. It felt nice to joke around now. A little distraction from the tense atmosphere. Mako held her husband's hand and gently tugged him close, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"Mako…"

Mukuro leaned in to gently kiss his wife.

"I love me too."

Mako nearly snorted as she laughed from his stupid joke. He could tell she definitely wasn't expecting that to happen, having her normally unfunny husband actually say something humorous for once made it feel like an accomplishment in itself. For him, if he could get her mind off what was about to happen, if he could keep her calm like all the times she did for him, then that was good enough.

Now, it wasn't as if he didn't want her to think about giving birth to their child or anything, but just seeing her in pain like that made him feel completely helpless and in more ways than one. Still, seeing that smile of hers gave him hope that everything would be alright. Not that he was worried about things going wrong but it was nice to see a happy face all the same. He only hoped that he could keep that smile going until the baby came. Apparently, the amount of time it takes to birth a baby can range from twenty minutes to over ten hours. At least that's what the books said. Now all they had to do was wait until the time came.

However, as the minutes turned to hours Mukuro knew that this wasn't going to be a quick and easy birth. Mako was feeling more and more pain as time went on and he already exhausted all that he had to keep her distracted. The most he could do was let her squeeze his hand and tell her that she was doing a good job every once in a while. It made her smile sometimes but the pain was starting to seriously get to her. He had asked the nurses if they could give her something to help ease her pain but the only other option was an epidural which was basically jabbing a large needle down her back in between the vertebra. The idea wasn't very appealing, so needless to say Mukuro shut down the idea before the nurses could explain any more. Mako was already terrified and in pain, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her even more by having them stick a needle in her back. Still, without the epidural there was nothing they could do. With the baby still connected to the mother's blood stream, any medicine they'd use could harm her baby. A lose-lose situation if there ever was one, all which led to the same unfortunate conclusion. Mako was going to deal with this on her own and there was nothing he could do about it. All that was left was to hold her hand and stand by her side through the whole thing.

A few more minutes past and Mako started shouting in agony. Immediately the doctor and the nurses gathered around and got into position. This was it! The baby was about to come!

"Alright Mrs. Ikusaba take a deep breath now and when I say push I want you to push as hard as you can, do you understand?"

Mako nodded as the doctor led her through the process.

"Alright I can see the head. Push Mrs. Ikusaba!"

Mako clenched her eyes shut and screamed as she pushed with all her might.

"Come on Mako, you can do it. Your almost done, just a little bit more!"

With every last bit of strength she could muster Mako gave one final push to bring their baby out into the world. Suddenly the room started to echo with the sounds of crying as a new life came into their lives. She was here, after several long months she was finally here. Their baby was finally here!

"Mako…"

His wife stared at her husband, forcing a smile on her face. She was tired, drained of everything, and could barely keep herself conscious but even still she forced herself awake.

"I hear her Mukuro, I hear her. My baby…"

Mako was crying now with tears of joy, as she held her baby to her chest. The doctors had removed her umbilical cord and gave her a quick pat down before handing her off to her mother. After that they quietly backed away, feeling that it was best to let the family enjoy their moment.

"Hey there sweetie, it's me. It's your mommy."

The baby's voice went quite as she stared into her mother's eyes. Though she had never met this person before she felt safe, she felt happy. The world she knew had been enclosed for so long and now it was open and new. Mukuro watched as his daughter slowly looked around the room, taking in the new and wondrous sights before finally meeting his gaze.

It was like looking in to a mirror. Her eyes, her hair, her freckles, all were traits she got from him. She was a beautiful baby girl and one he loved with all his heart. He didn't know if she knew he was her father but he didn't mind. Just seeing her cradled in the arms of his wife was enough to make him happy. No, he was more than happy, he was over joyed. His face never stopped smiling and his eyes were still wet with tears running down his face.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Mukuro looked to his child and then to his wife.

"C-can I? Really?"

Mako nodded.

"She's your daughter too after all."

Mukuro laughed and kissed his wife. The idea of holding his baby girl in his arms was a dream come true for him, even if he did feel a little hesitant to do so. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he didn't want to, far from it. He would kill to have the chance to hold his daughter which wasn't a problem considering the skills he had, but to handle such a small and fragile thing gave him the need to be cautious.

Carefully Mukuro placed his hands around his daughter, making sure to support her head before finally pulling her into his arms.

It is said that the happiest moment in a father's life is when he holds his child for the very first time. Mako's dad had told him that but even so Mukuro couldn't have imagined just how amazing it felt. It was indescribable yet familiar in some way. He felt elated, confident, like everything was going to be alright. He felt…. hope.

Mukuro leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Mr. Ikusaba?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need you to tell us what the baby's name is. That is if you already picked it out."

Mukuro turned his eyes away from his daughter and faced the doctor. Mako had told him that if their child was a girl she would name it and if it was a boy then he would. They had talked about it for days trying to find the perfect name until finally they came to an agreement. Mukuro turned to Mako to ask her if she wished to give the answer, only to find her fast asleep. The process at taken a toll on her and she needed to rest. Though it was unfortunate she would not be awake to see this, Mukuro had already known the name his wife had picked.

"Koyuki. Her name is Koyuki."

The nurse pulled out a clipboard and wrote down some information before leaving the room. Another nurse approached him with a blanket and gave it the baby to keep warm. Mukuro silently thanked her but still she wanted to say something else.

"Would you like me to take a picture?"

A nod of the head was all that was needed before Mukuro handed her his phone. From there the nurse took several pictures. There were a few of him holding his daughter, there were some of Koyuki laying on her mother chest, there was shot of the birth certificate to prove she was theirs, not that there was any doubt, but there was one picture that meant more to him than any of the others. It was one single picture of Mukuro, Mako, and Koyuki all huddled together in one perfect family moment. Mako had to be woken up after a few hours of sleep to take that picture but it was worth it.

As Mako held her baby to her chest to feed her both parents took one last look at the birth certificate. It was proof that no matter what anybody said, that Koyuki was the child between two people that nobody believed would love each other. The child between the lone wolf and the angel of stayed with him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed in the same way they did at the altar. Nothing could beat this moment and as they finished up the paper work and their baby fell asleep Mukuro reviewed the information and smiled at what he read.

Name: Koyuki Ikusaba

Date: Born June 22nd 2015

Time: 2:34 AM

Father: Mukuro Ikusaba

Mother: Mako Ikusaba

Mother's Maiden Name: Mako Naegi

Weight: 6.5 pounds

Location: Komaeda Hospital

He didn't know what the future held or what he could do to deal with it, but as Mako placed their daughter in her crib he knew, that no matter what the world threw at him he would be there to protect them. No matter what.

16 years later…

"Mom! Dad! I'm heading off to school."

"Alright see ya"

"Bye sweetie, love you."

A teenage girl waved to her parents as she ran out the door. Both parents watched as their daughter went off to her first day of high school.

"You think she's going to be fine?"

The father asked nervously.

"Oh relax Mukuro, Koyuki is 16, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But what if she has trouble making friends?"

"She won't."

"What if she runs into trouble?"

"She can take care of herself."

"But what if-"

Mako held her husbands hand.

"Mukuro your over exaggerating. Koyuki will be fine."

"You don't know that…"

Mako rolled her eyes.

"Mukuro, you taught her martial arts and how to shoot a gun on multiple occasions. I think she'll do fine. Also remember, Junko taught her how to be more open and approachable with everyone so I don't think she'll have a problem making friends."

Mako giggled.

"Well that and how to get her daddy to give her anything she wants"

Mako raised her eyebrows in emphasis. It wasn't a secret that Mukuro loved his daughter more than anything but unfortunately Koyuki sometimes used that to her advantage. This was of course partly fault of Junko. Mako usually had to be the bad guy and say no to her but thankfully she was a good girl and never asked for much and always apologized whenever she tried to manipulate her father. Still, Mako always had to make sure her husband didn't spoil her too much.

"Believe me, she can handle herself."

"But she isn't…"

"Talented? Technically neither was I but that didn't stop me from making friends with everyone and it sure didn't stop you from going out with me."

It was true. Even though both her parents were Super High School Level's, their daughter hadn't shown any particular talent. It didn't matter to them though. Mako never really saw herself as being talented, regardless of what everybody said, and Mukuro wasn't exactly proud of having a talent that revolved around killing people, at least not since his daughter was born. With Koyuki though, Mukuro was nervous she wouldn't be treated as fairly as she deserved, although that was simply because he didn't know anything about the reserve course.

"It isn't the same."

"Listen Mukuro, I know she isn't going to the same school as we did but I'm sure she'll have a great time. I'll be right across campus so there's no way for me not to find out what's going on. Besides, Hajime was in the reserve course and he turned out fine."

"I guess."

Mukuro wanted to argue his point but knew he wouldn't win this debate. Mako's teaching job at the main course building gave her access to a lot of resources that could help keep her informed and she knew he had a great respect for Hajime. Ever since the wedding they have kept in touch with the Hinata family and have always considered them close friends. In fact, after their wedding Chiaki had decided that she also wanted a child and had apparently brought it by Hajime the moment they left the castle. Hajime was surprised but never the less supportive of the idea. A few months later they had their daughter Sawako and rest was history. Best part was Koyuki knew what it felt like to be an older sister and never had to worry about not having a friend.

"Don't worry so much. Look if anything happens she can call on me or you for help. Most likely you since she is a complete daddy's girl after all."

Mukuro shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with a daughter spending time with her father."

"I know dear, I know."

Mako hugged and kissed her husband.

"Now I got to go now. I shouldn't be late on my first day of school, now should I?"

"Alright, alright. Goodbye dear I love you."

"Love you too!"

With that Mako was out the door, leaving Mukuro to clean up breakfast. It was his day off today so he didn't have much to do besides clean the house. Strange since most fathers would have jumped at the opportunity to laze around or watch a movie.

As Mukuro walked around looking for something to do he noticed a picture that was kept on the table in the living room. It was picture of their daughter wearing her brand-new school uniform with two beautiful bouquets of flowers in her hair. Junko had seen her wearing the outfit and decided to give it more of a flair for her family. Of course, when she found out she couldn't alter the outfit she opted to make Koyuki's face the main aspect of the photo. The result was beautiful, Koyuki's trademark smile definitely shined with the addition of the flowers and her ahoge fit with it perfectly.

Mukuro ran his thumb across the photo. It had been 16 years since he brought her home and he still couldn't believe how fast time had flown. He could still remember holding her against his chest as she slept. He remembered bouncing her on his knee and playing with her whenever he got the chance. He remembered her sharing the bed with him and Mako whenever she had a nightmare and he remembered kissing her tears away whenever she was in pain. He remembered all of that and more. As she grew up, he taught her how to protect herself and even show her how to hold and fire an assault rifle without fear. He remembered doing all sorts of things with her and seeing Mako with a camera taking a picture of all the special moments they shared as a family. Now that she was older he knew she would try to be more independent and do things all teenagers normally did. It scared him to think he was going to lose her but he knew that this day would come, he would just have to accept it.

"You'll always be my baby girl."

He smiled as he put down the photo.

"And that will never change."

Mukuro turned away to go prepare dinner for his family. His time with his family was one he would have never imagined but as he stared at his wedding ring and remembered the times they had, he could hear Hajime's words repeat in his head. They were the same words he was told the day he walked down the aisle and said I do to the woman he loved with all his heart. Hajime was right, he would never regret it.

 **Wow that took forever! Sorry for the late update but better late than never right? I admit it took me forever to come up with the right words to use for this and I wasn't sure if I should add a time skip or not but I think I did an alright job of it. If anybody has any problems I'll go back and update it but for now I think that this wraps up the story. The next one will be about Junko and Naegi and I'm willing to hear out names for Junko male alternative. I was also working on Mikasa's Madness which is also why I was a bit late, although that is no excuse. Anyways please review and private message me if you want I greatly appreciate it. I hope you liked this story and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Peace!**


	8. The Seeds of Despair Part 1

**Hey guys it's me! Back to you all with another Danganronpa fanfiction. Now if you read chapter two then you'd know what pairing this would be but if you don't then here's the answer. Read chapter two. Now with that out of the way I want to say thank you for following the story and apologize for taking so long. Also, I had a picture for everyone during the last chapter to show what the child would have looked like but I forgot to post it, so I'll copy the link for you. Anyways, Danganronpa is property of Spike Chuusen and all of its affiliates. I hope you enjoy.**

 **1365588860 Ikusaba Mukuro full 1334530**

 **^Type in Google Images^**

The Seeds of Despair Part 1

In times of worry and stress it is always good to enjoy the smaller things in life. Some people talk to friends, some people take a bath, hell some people eat an entire pint of ice cream and watch movies all day. It didn't matter what it was or even how it was done, so long as it helped remove the worries of the world in someone's life everything was fine. However, for Jun Enoshima the aforementioned examples weren't nearly as interesting to him as it would be to the average person. Doing one of those things, while fun in their own way, wasn't satisfying enough for him to make the effort. So instead he decided to go above and beyond and do all those things and more, all he had to do was finish some preparation.

First, he decided to spend some time with a few friends he had but then he realized that having to entertain everyone would be irritating so he instead he picked just one. Second, he brought said person over to his home and offered them ice cream while they watched a few movies of his choosing. Third, he took a bath to relax all the tension from the day of work and school. Finally, to top it all off, he offered said person to spend the night so they could enjoy each other's company.

That was the polite description anyways.

In reality, things were a lot less "family friendly" then he let on. For one, the person he going to spend time with was a girl named Mako Naegi, a classmate of his at Hopes Peak Academy and one of the most boring and average girls he had ever met. He had invited her over to watch some movies with him and a few friends but unfortunately he purposely neglected to tell anybody else about the movie night. At least he offered her some ice cream. Can't have people think he was a bad host after all, plus he was in the mood for ice cream anyways so that worked out.

After a few hours of watching some R rated romance movies he invited Mako to stay the night. The time must have been around 1:00AM when the movies final ended and since it was pretty dangerous for a young woman to be out at night, he offered her a place to stay.

Now it wasn't that hard to convince Mako to stay instead of calling for a ride, he was a classmate after all and as far as she knew that meant he was a very trustworthy guy. Oh how naive people could be. Still, being the respectful host that he was he offered Mako a chance to take a bath first before he would make his move. The moment she closed the door he took the time to make sure to find the extra futon and conveniently misplace it somewhere so nobody but he could find it. Then after he took his bath the towel he was wearing had accidently fell off his waist in front of Mako who just so happened to be there at that exact moment.

With the mood being more hot and intimate Jun felt it right to seduce the average woman in front of him. After a few minutes of discussion and the bringing up the memories of the movies they watched he had successfully got Mako undressed and into his bed. After that, it was just as it seems.

Jun took Mako virginity that night, both vaginal and anal, and enjoyed himself the whole time doing so. The things he did and the sounds she screamed, made every little bit of his plan totally worth it. It had been an hour and a half of constant sex before they called it quits, their bodies drained from the strenuous activity. Surprisingly enough, even though she had no experience he found himself enjoying it more then when he was with the other girls he brought home. Whether it was because it gave him a chance to totally dominate her or because he simply enjoyed taking her virginity he wasn't sure. Although now that he thought about it, it was probably a little bit of both. That and for some reason he just enjoyed himself more. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

In retrospect he could have been gentler with her but what fun would that be? At least he was nice enough to get her prepared before starting, he wasn't an animal after all and it's not like there was any blood. He took pride in being a good lover and that meant making his partner feel both well and satisfied. Also, if people started to think he was lame in the sack then that would make him look bad. Still, it probably wasn't a good idea when he refused to pull out every time they reached their climax but what can ya do? Things happen. It wasn't his fault he didn't have any condoms, it just slipped his mind.

As the sun rose in the sky and the alarm went off, Jun opened his eyes to look at the young lady sleeping next to him. She twitched and buried her head in the pillow to try and ignore the irritating noise emanating from the clock but that would have been a battle lost no matter how hard she tried. It was almost funny to see her try in a vain attempt to block out the sound but not enough for him to keep the alarm on. Turning it off Jun got out of bed and went about his normal morning routine. Shower, clothes, breakfast, all the boring necessities that was his morning schedule. His job as a model required him to act on a moment's notice, never having much time to relax and laze around. In fact, the total amount of time for him to finish his morning prep was around twenty minutes, sometimes ten.

After he finished everything he went back to the kitchen and made some coffee for Naegi. He needed her wide awake so she could hear him when he told her to leave. Not that he would do it rudely mind you, he still had to maintain his image as a good host after all.

After making some espresso he walked out of the kitchen and noticed his sister already dressed and prepared for the day.

"Well look who decided to show up for once. Late as usual Mukuro."

His sister looked at him with a disappointed look on her face. Like a puppy that had just been scolded for pissing on the carpet. Naturally as her brother it meant he would have to rub her nose in it, if not to make sure she understood who was in charge. That and he enjoyed it.

"You told me to go somewhere else for the night so you could be with Mako and-"

"I don't care about your excuses. Because of you I had to make my own breakfast. Do you know what the means?"

Mukuro's face gave a questioning look. She prepared breakfast for him sure, but at some point he realized that it was more convenient to cook his own food rather than consume his sister's MRE cuisine supreme. Still, it was more fun to mess with her like this.

"I'm sorry Jun…"

Mukuro looked down in shame at her supposed neglectfulness.

"That's ok sis I forgive you, even if you are useless. Oh, by the way you might want to take a bath before coming in. You stink like dirt and failure."

Mukuro sniffed her clothes to see if she truly did smell as bad as Jun dramatized.

"But Naegi is already taking one."

Rolling his eyes Jun glared at his pathetic sister. Sometimes he abused her because it was fun but there were other times where she just annoyed him and had to be put in her place. This of course was the former, but the point remains the same.

"Fine, but she's getting YOUR cup of coffee."

A comment like this would usually get under his sister's skin if it was anybody else. Luckily, he was Jun Enoshima, famous fashion model and self-proclaimed prince of despair. This of course meant he owned his sister and therefore could get away with the things he did. He hadn't planned to make his sister coffee anyways so it didn't really matter.

"Alright Jun…"

Mukuro moved past her brother to make herself a cup of coffee.

"So, did you and Mako have a good night?"

Jun raised his eyebrow and looked at Mukuro.

"Wow Mukuro I never knew you were so interested in your brother's sex life."

His sister flushed with embarrassment.

"W-what! No, I mean…I don't-"

"Pervert."

Mukuro flinched for a moment before gathering her thoughts. He could already tell what she was going to say.

"Jun are you sure that was a good idea? Naegi is the nicest person in class and she always tries to help out, I think-"

Jun pretended he was listening closely before standing up in apparent surprise.

"Oh my god you're in love with Naegi!"

Mukuro almost jumped from shock, nearly spilling her cup of coffee.

"N-no! She's just a friend!"

Jun stared as his sister desperately and pathetically tried to come up with the words to retort his claims. So with a shrug of his shoulder and a wave of his hand, he silenced his sister's gibberish.

"Don't worry sis I'm kinda bored of her now so you can have what's left over."

"W-what?!"

Jun shrugged again.

"You heard me. So long as you agree to love me more and kill her if I tell you to then I don't care what happens."

"But I'm not-"

"Morning."

Mukuro's desperate plea to prove her sexuality and defend her friend was interrupted by the voice of their guest. Walking in the kitchen, Mako Naegi still had the face of someone who had just gotten out of bed after a long night of fun. An accurate assessment really all things considering.

"Oh, good morning Ikusaba, I didn't see you come in. Did you sleep well?

Mukuro smiled.

"Good morning Naegi and yes I slept fine, thank you."

Jun had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and say something sarcastic. His sister never really had any friends so Naegi was kinda the only one she had. He knew she was getting along with the rest of their classmates but hadn't really made a connection to consider them friends. Pathetic that a girl was strong and stoic as his sister, who went through several battles without injury, couldn't handle a little social interaction.

"G-good morning Jun."

Naegi blushed as she finally noticed him. He knew she was remembering what had happened last night and was sure she had no idea how to deal with it.

"Why good morning Naegi, did you sleep well."

Jun did his best to give her a flirtatious look.

"U-um y-yeah I did."

Jun smirked as Naegi looked away with a blush on her face.

"Well that's good, can't have my guest all tired and stuff. What kind of host would I be?"

"Oh, you were wonderful. Host I mean! Well you weren't bad at the other thing. Not that I ever done that sort of thing before! It's just that I-"

Jun held up his hand to stop her soon to be awkward rambling.

"It's fine Naegi, I had a lot of fun too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I've had some pretty lame lays in my time but you were pretty good."

Jun had to stop himself from laughing as Naegi gave him a dumb look. He was sure she knew that she wasn't the first one of his fuckbuddies but still the look on her face was priceless. If only he had a camera. Strangely enough though, as funny as her expression was he wasn't lying. She honestly was a pretty good lay, all things considering.

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem. Here I made some coffee for you, drink up."

Jun passed her the cup of scolding hot liquid he supposedly made for his sister. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mukuro raise an eyebrow. He guessed it was to be expected since normally he'd have them make it themselves and tell them to get out when they were done but he was in a good mood today and decided to be a good host for her. That and the fact they would be meeting up in class the next day so he couldn't do his normal shtick with his lady friends.

"You didn't have to do that. I'd be more than happy to make you breakfast. After all you've done for me you deserve-"

"Well thanks Naegi but I gotta run. Model stuff and all. But hey, you can make Mukuro something if you want. God know she can't cook."

Naegi's face showed a tinge of sadness as he rejected her offer. He could tell she really wanted to pay him back for the night before but that made it all the worthwhile to say no. It may not have been the face of despair but a look of disappointment would have to do. Honestly, at any other time he would have taken advantage of the offer, and subtly criticized her on her cooking, but he already ate and his job as a model required him to be as fit and as appealing as possible if he wanted to keep his job.

"Well, If you're sure."

"I'm positive, anyways see ya later love."

Junko quickly made himself scares before Mako had anything more to say, but not before giving her a wink and a smile as he walked out the door. He didn't turn to see but he knew that the small, average, unassuming girl, was more the likely, if not definitely, a teensy, weensy bit in love with him. At least that's what he thought.

"This is too easy."

Junko said as he casually strolled down the street, making a call for a cab to pick him up for work. He wasn't lying when he said he had to go do model stuff but even so, he would have used that excuse regardless. The perks of being someone amazing. As he waited for his ride, the flirty smile had turned to a sadistic smirk, if only for a moment as several thoughts swarmed his twisted insane mind. Maybe he would hold onto Mako for a little while longer and see what happens next.

"But who knows, maybe this could be fun. Upupupupupupu."

 **Well another chapter done and good. Now I got to tell you guys. This was hard as hell to do. I mean I could not for the life of me capture male Junko's personality to save my life. Even now I'm unsure. I got an idea of what I want to do and I already discussed things with the guy who gave me the idea but still this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I ended up writing the dialogue first before the action and then had to rewrite everything TWICE after I put the action in so things are kinda unsure at the moment. Anyways, this was what I could do and I hope you all like it. It may not be perfect but hopefully you guys can give me ideas on how things should go. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Peace!**


	9. The Seeds of Despair Part 2

The Seeds of Despair Part 2

Infatuation can be a very cruel thing. It is not simply admiration gone awry but is a mixture of lust, desperation, twisted into it. Now there are few who can be infatuated and still hold a sense of decency and composure around their idol and there are a few who, admittedly, come off as awkward and strange to those who acquired such attention but, every so often, there will be someone whose attraction is so…intense that it may cause them to do unspeakable acts. Jun Enoshima was no exception.

Now at first it had been easy enough to toy with his one-night stand. He'd ignore her when she tried to contact him, flirt with her when they were in private, flirt with others when they were in public, and of course lie to her on many occasions. He'd state his reasons for doing these things was to keep up appearances with the public so that he wouldn't lose his job, his behavior with other girls was to get contact with people of higher so he could continue in being successful, his neglectfulness of her on the grounds of his profession taking up too much of his time, and overall, he lied to simply toy with her mind. Holding hands with her and kissing passionately, pushing her away as if she was a nuisance, sometimes yelling at her whenever he needed space, and caressing her gently whenever he was in the mood for another romp. All in all, it was good fun but like everything he did things just kinda got boring after a while. At least that's what should be the case….

He couldn't do it. The lying, the teasing, the kissing, the caressing, he's done them all before and on multiple occasions. It was like a game for him, one that that could hold his interest for more than a few moments without total boredom. He'd find a girl, make them fall in love with him, mess with them for as long as he could, and then dump them like the pathetic piece of trash they were. All to see the exquisite despair that plastered their face each and every time. To see the look of the girl who would put her heart and soul into making him happy be utterly crushed and destroyed by his words was pure bliss. The crying mess he'd leave them in was a cherry on top of a magnificent despair sundae that he could eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner without any care for the stomach ache of guilt and self-loathing he'd feel later. Yes, as surprising as it was that as much as Jun loved to torment others, he too wanted to feel despair. So, every woman he took was one that he had an attraction to, physically and emotionally, but even so they would all bore him each and every time to the point where he just wouldn't care anymore and dump them when he was done. The despair for him was limited at that point but the combination of her total despair and his minuscule amount made up for it. Mako though….

She didn't fit the mold! She hadn't given him a reason to break up with her yet. Every other girl would bore him at this point, but somehow, she didn't. It was like whenever he tried to get a read on her, to predict what was going to happen as he always did, things would never always go the way he wanted it to. She was clumsy and plain and had no interesting aspects to her what so ever. So why the fuck did he want to stay around her?! She didn't even have a talent for fuck's sake, not a real one anyways. He had met the, quote unquote, Ultimate Lucky Student and quite frankly he was always bored with him. He was just so predictable, there was no incident that Jun couldn't already for see so the lucky bastard wasn't even worth caring about but Mako just didn't have that about her. She didn't have that predictability, no obvious incidents, she was an unknown but at the same time she could be read like a freakin book. It just didn't make sense to him. How could one so plain, so average, no special, annoyingly hopeful bitch keep his interest longer than anyone else? Even Mukuro noticed this! She never cares to notice anything, not unless it involves him anyways. Damn it all! What the hell was this girl doing to him?!

"Jun…. Jun…. are you there? Jun…"

Jun flinched as he heard his sister's voice. He had asked her to go out and get him some coffee so he could be alone with his thoughts but still he hadn't thought she'd be back so soon. Another example of what Mako was doing to him.

"Ugh, what is it Mukuro?"

"I-I got your coffee for you."

Mukuro held out the coffee she had ran across town to get.

"Good job sis, you know how to follow simple directions. What, you wanna cookie?"

"Um, no I'm good"

With a roll of his eyes, Jun drank the lukewarm beverage. He knew sending Mukuro off to a certain coffee shop far away would do this but honestly, he just wanted an excuse to insult her. Not that he truly needed an excuse to begin with but somehow, he felt it more satisfying when she truly believed it was her own fault.

"So…...how's Mako?"

Jun set down his coffee to address his sister. It was the same question everyday since they started dating. "How was Mako? How was Mako?" Like a broken record that he didn't get around to smashing and throwing away. Honestly it wasn't surprising Mukuro cared so much considering Mako wasted no time in being her best friend. Never had his insults received such little reaction or care from her since Mako would always make her feel "special" and "accepted," as much as those words were wrong in reality. Annoying yes, but insulting his sister and getting the exact same responses every time was getting boring so at least this gave him a chance to be more creative.

"She's as hopeful as ever. Kinda pissing me at this point but she definitely makes things interesting."

"Well that's good…"

Jun took a sip from his now unpleasant tasting coffee.

"I mean I keep on wanting to break up with her and taste despair but I just can't do it. I have no idea why but I just can't do it."

He noticed his sister flinch for a moment, her mouth slightly hanging open in surprise.

"W-wow Jun."

Before she could gather her thoughts and say something else Jun decided to stop her. He knew right then how annoying she was going to be in a minute and too be honest he didn't want to hear it.

"Oh what, you gonna go on a tirade and tell me that I've actually fallen in love with someone or some sappy shit?"

Mukuro looked away in embarrassment.

"Um….no?"

Jun took another swig of his drink, which was now boarding on the line to cold and somewhat lukewarm. Something told him she had another comment lined up.

"Not anymore…"

And he was right once again. Honestly with all the thoughts of Mako swarming his head he was already getting in a bad mood. The fact that Mukuro was about to comment on his relationship and make a big, mushy, hope filled, and obvious speech about it only seemed to worsen things. In fact, the only thing that was keeping him from getting angry was the coffee that was…...now ice cold.

Furiously, Jun crushed the cold beverage in his hand and threw it at his sister, slightly praying for the disgusting drink to drench her and cause discomfort. Mukuro dodged the brown liquid as it sailed through the air and splattered against the floor. Now she would know his furry.

"God damn it!"

Jun swore as he stood up from the couch, his hands clenched into fists to show his anger. Mukuro nearly jumped in surprise at the outburst.

"Jun?!"

"I can't believe it! I just can't fucking believe it!"

"Jun what's wrong?! What are you talking about?!"

Jun stopped, and said nothing. He wanted to say what he was thinking, why he was so angry. It wasn't the coffee, it wasn't his sister's hopeful views on Mako, it wasn't anything so trivial. No, this was something that forced its way into his mind, something that he never imagined could ever happen to him. He couldn't accept it, he shouldn't accept it, he fucking hated it from the pit of his gut but try as he might he couldn't escape it. Nothing could.

"I love her."

"What?"

"You heard me bitch. I said I love her."

Mukuro was stunned. He knew she understood how things worked between him and the people he dated so it never surprised her whenever he said something rude or selfish about them. But never did he say those three words about the person he was dating, at least not by actually meaning it. He could tell this was a whole new deal for her. Mukuro opened her mouth to speak but Jun cut her off before she had the chance.

"Don't, I already know what you're going to say. Every time I bring some slut into my life it's only just for fun. Just a quick fuck and a toss on the side of the road. But Mako she's…...she's…."

"She's special."

It was Mukuro who said the words but for once she had been right. The feelings he was having was more than just an elevation from boredom, more than just lustful satisfaction, more than just simple entertainment that could be taken from anybody dumb enough to fall for him. This was love, genuine love. And it was something he would want to treasure forever….

"Kill her."

The words left his lips so fluidly you'd of think he'd be asking about the weather instead the death of his girlfriend. Mukuro's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!"

The frantic look on his sister's face was almost entertaining.

"You got dirt in those ugly ears of yours? I said kill her. You know, put her six feet deep and all that."

"B-b-but I thought you said-"

"I know what I said but that's why I'm telling you to."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see Mukuro? This is the perfect chance to do it! Now that I love her, I can finally kill her and feel that incredible despair."

Jun could feel his despair well up inside him.

"Ah man, just thinking about it is making me-"

"N-no."

A silent pause. Jun heard the words and saw the movement of his sister's mouth but still it felt unreal to him. Did his sister actually say no to him? Too him?!

"What?"

"I said no! I won't kill Mako! She's my friend and accepts me for who I am! I won't hurt her!"

A look of determination and defiance showed on his sister's face and revealed just how true her words were. She was serious about this, she would refuse his order to kill her friend and stand up to him instead. Never once did Jun expect for this to happen. All the years of control, abuse, and manipulation, nearly undone by one girl. Though this confidence was temporary she would rebel against him, if only for her. For once in such a long time, Jun could not see it coming.

"That cunt. She even turned my own sister against me."

Jun could feel in eyes widen in surprise as he realized how much power had been taken away from him. The sister he loved would no longer be under his complete control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"This despair, it's so amazing."

The fashion boy laughed as his eyes swirled with the amazing feeling. Just knowing he lost control of one of his most valuable tools in such a short amount of time made him feel like a total failure. His sister looked on with sadness and regret but her views on Mako had definitely not changed.

"Jun…. I won't abandon you but please, don't make me do it."

"Alright Mukuro dear, you win. I won't have you kill her."

"Thank you, Jun."

Jun could see his sister relax with his deceleration to spare her best friends life. If only things were that fair for her.

"I'll just have to figure something else out to make up for it. Who knows, maybe I'll find something just as despairing and keep her alive at the same time! Wouldn't that be a challenge?"

"Jun…"

The tone of her voice was that of disappointment. He knew that she wanted Mako to live but there was no doubt that she knew just how creative Jun could be with his punishments. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to get his sister to feel the sweet feeling of despair he loved for so very long.

"Ah don't worry sis, maybe someday you'll find a special someone who doesn't see you as the pathetic, useless bitch you so clearly are, but until then I think you should listen to what your darling little brother has to say."

Jun patted his sister on the head with the same degradation he normally did. Normally this would be slightly irritating for someone since it was the same way you'd treat a dog but his sister was a special case. While most people would be angry and glare and maybe say some pretty mean words, Mukuro would blush and breath heavy like a bitch in heat waiting to get fucked. Out of all the things he loved about his sister; this was definitely not one.

"Now make yourself useful and go set up the killing game and make sure to tell Kamakura too."

Mukuro sighed.

"Alright Jun."

With that, Mukuro made herself scarce and went to go tell Kamakura Izuru the plans for the first ever killing game. He knew she hated dealing with him, the fact the former reserve course student had beaten her and nearly killed him, making her quite resentful. Jun personally didn't like dealing with him either but he suited a purpose. It's not like he could ever convince the experiment to despair since the idiot had nothing to despair about but Jun would keep that fact to himself. Maybe if he was lucky he would make Kamakura despair by taunting him on how he was so easily manipulated. If not despair then at least anger, whatever to get a reaction out of the damn bastard. Really any sort of emotion on that thing would be an accomplishment in itself but somehow that seemed like a goal that was too far away to try. Oh well, he wasn't interesting enough to care about anyways, not like Mako was.

"Now to put my plan into action."

Jun could feel his excitement growing more and more over the prospect harming his girlfriend. His love for her had forced the feeling of hope inside his soul and nearly turned him away from his need for despair. It disgusted him more than anything. He loved her more than anybody he's ever dated before and no matter what he knew that there would never be another girl that would win his heart like she did. For him, he needed this feeling, this love, this ugly and disgusting hope, so that when the time was right he could fall into a pit of despair that would destroy him to his very core. It wouldn't just be him either, oh no, because what good is despair if there is no one around to share it with? If he had it his way then he'd make sure that everybody would feel the amazing agony that was despair and maybe, with enough planning and patience, he could come up with a new plan to destroy all his friends and crush what little remaining hope they had. After causing the tragedy, naturally. Just imagining the horrible things he could do to her gave him an ecstasy that couldn't possibly be described, but with a pain that was too horrible to even stand. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest and stabbed over and over while being burned with acid and run over with a truck, as his dark imaginations continued to invade his mind. With his thoughts occupied with his plan, Jun didn't notice when his voice acted on its own and said three words he would never care to imagine.

"Mako…... I'm sorry."

So, with a tear on his cheek and a smile on his face Jun picked up his phone and, with one phone call, set in motion something that would give him the greatest despair of all time. Tonight at 7 he would lose the one thing that gave him hope in this boring and pathetic world and, if he was to be quite honest, he wasn't sure he could wait.

 **Wow…. just…wow. This was hard. I could not, for the life of me, come up with something that would fit the "Jun Enoshima" mold. I mean I could write about a number of twisted and cruel things that would make everybody cringe in fear but in terms of emotional drama? And from a character like his? Definitely not my strong suit. If a number of people have a problem with this then I can go back and redo it but considering my piss poor time on updating I ask that you all make sure ALL of the flaws are out before telling me to change.**

 **It terms of lack of detail on Jun's manipulation of Mako I guess I was just tired of my writer's block and had to throw something out there just to show I was still alive. Plus, with all the plans Junko had in the anime, it'd be difficult to juggle a relationship at all but we all know Mako would stand by him regardless of the treatment, especially considering what kind of fanfiction this is.**

 **Anyways I could write up more but it's 3:00 am and I've been writing since 9:30PM so please message me for any criticism and remember to comment if you want. I'll probably make two more chapters of this pairing before moving on to another vote for you all so don't worry about a 10-extra chapter for the same story. Need to get this moving am I right? Anyways I thank you for reading and I wish you all the best.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
